La Declaracion
by julian manes
Summary: Sachiko y las demas rosas ya egresaron del Lilian, Yumi extraña mucho a su Oneesama y esta dispuesta a declararle su amor... aunke tenga ke pedirle ayuda a todas sus amigas. Epilogo: ¡Se ha formado una nueva pareja!.
1. Capítulo Uno

¡HOLAS! Este es mi primer fic de María Sama ga Miteru, ojalá les guste. Les comento que tuve la idea de este fic desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que quería compartirlo con todos. El mismo se sitúa un año después de donde quedó la serie, aproximadamente después de la graduación de Sachiko y su posterior ingreso a la universidad… pero no les cuento más. ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

-

-

**LA DECLARACIÓN. **

**CAPÍTULO UNO **

-

-

Poco más de un año pasó desde la crisis entre Yumi y Sachiko. Con las cosas ya aclaradas la relación entre ambas fue creciendo más y más, pero al llegar una nueva primavera llega también el fin de año escolar, los egresos de las alumnas del tercer año y el ingreso de las nuevas estudiantes. Por consiguiente al egresar de la escuela, Sachiko ingresó a la universidad Lilian, situación que puso a Yumi muy feliz ya que podría seguir viendo a su venerada onee-sama durante el almuerzo y en los ratos libres de ambas... motivo por el cual fue llamada a la atención por las demás rosas debido a que descuidaba sus obligaciones dentro del Concejo. Aún con todo ello, atiende a su Petite Soeur Touko-chan aconsejándola en todo además de insistirle en que ella también tenga una hermana menor. Pero, Yumi siente dentro suyo que algo le falta, no se siente completa... podía encontrarse con Sachiko cuanto quisiera en los momentos que logra robarle al Concejo de las Rosas, los almuerzos siempre los comparte con su amada onee-sama... pero eso no es suficiente para la pequeña, sabe que algo tiene que hacer para sentirse realizada. Si bien ella le confesó a Sachiko cuanto la quería, eso no es suficiente, ya que no le dijo que la ama y que la ama de verdad, como puede amarse a la persona que uno siempre quiere que esté a su lado por el resto de sus días... absorta y perdida en estos pensamientos se encuentra ahora la dulce Yumi... sin darse cuenta del peligro que la acecha...

De repente, se escucha un fuerte golpe, como si un diario enrollado diese contra su cabeza arrojándola de sus ilusiones y dándole con la realidad contra el piso de madera del edificio...

-

-

-¡Yumi!. –Le reclama Yoshino mientras desenrolla un diario en su mano. –Estamos designando las actividades de cada una para la ceremonia de bienvenida de las chicas de primero. Prestá más atención por favor.

-Si... perdonen, no volverá a suceder. –Se disculpa Yumi.

-Onee-sama. ¿Estás ocupada pensando en alguien en particular?. –Plantea Touko.

-No... No es eso... es que... –Intenta justificarse Yumi gesticulando de manera extraña.

-Cuando empezás con tus caras raras es porque acertaron en tus pensamientos. –Interviene Shimako.

-Ah... no, como crees... –Titubea Yumi mientras gesticula una de sus extrañas caras.

-Continuemos con la reunión. –Ordena Rosa Foetida. –En mi opinión Yumi debería ser quien leyera el texto de bienvenida a las nuevas alumnas y que Touko como su Petite Soeur les entregue a cada una el rosario.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo. –Discrepa la mencionada. -¿Por qué tengo que entregarles yo el rosario?. Preferiría que sea alguien que ellas prefieran o aprecien...

-Es una tradición. –La interrumpe Yoshino. –Muchas de ellas no conocen a nadie en la Academia Lillian, por lo que es una de nuestras costumbres que el rosario sea entregado por una Petite Soeur de las rosas mayores. Si no la aceptás podría ser Noriko quien se lo dé.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta Rosa Chinensis En Bouton. –Seré yo quien entregue los rosarios.

-¿Y que tal si en vez de leer el discurso, Yumi toca el Ave María en el piano durante la ceremonia?. –Propone Shimako.

-¿El Ave María?. –Musita Yumi.

-Si, el Ave María, de Bach. –Añade Shimako. –Me parece que es una melodía adecuada para la situación.

-Está bien. -Acepta Yumi. –Tocaré el piano en la ceremonia.

-

-

La reunión continúa, la mente de Yumi se dispersa nuevamente con los recuerdos de Sachiko, un suspiro escapa de ella, el cual es percibido por su atenta Petite Soeur. Rato más tarde, Yumi queda sola en la Mansión de las rosas ya que se ofreció para lavar y guardar las tazas que utilizaron durante la reunión. En el momento en que su mente está en el mundo de los recuerdos y atareada con los menesteres, siente que alguien la toma de atrás provocando un chillido en ella acompañado por el sonido de una taza que se despedaza en el suelo...

-

-

-Perdoname Onee-sama. –Se disculpa Touko. –No quise asustarte.

-Pero lo hiciste... –Susurra Yumi aún asustada. -¿Qué ocurre?.

-Quería hablar un momento con vos¿Podrá ser?.

-Si, de acuerdo, hablemos mientras termino de limpiar. -Acepta la hermana mayor.

-Para comenzar... quisiera saber que te ocurre onee-sama.

-¿Ocurrirme, qué podría ocurrirme Touko?.

-Últimamente te noto perdida en tus pensamientos... ¿O será en recuerdos?.

-Es posible Touko-chan. –Susurra Yumi. –Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que Onee-sama no esté más en la escuela...

-¡Pero si almorzás todos los días con ella!. –Le reclama Touko. –Siempre las veo comer juntas en los fondos de la escuela, en donde el terreno se junta con el de la universidad...

-Si... es verdad... pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no lo es?. –Pregunta Touko.

-Es que... como decirlo, me siento algo alejada de ella.

-¿Alejada?. –Inquiere Touko con extrañeza. –No entiendo porque te sentís así. ¿Acaso tenés miedo de que te roben a tu querida Sachiko?.

-¡No!. No es eso... es que... –Dice sonrojada Yumi.

-Cual es el problema, si ustedes ya se declararon su amor, son novias y tienen una relación estable y consolidada no tenés porque tener semejante temor.

-Es que ese es el problema. –Musita Yumi cabizbaja. –Ninguna de las dos dio ese "paso", por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¡Que!. -Exclama sorprendida Touko. –Creí que después de todo lo que pasaron el año pasado y con lo que ustedes dos se quieren ya estarían comprometidas o algo así...

-Es que... yo espero que ella se me declare... –Musita avergonzada.

-¡Ay Yumi!.

-Onee-sama. –La corrige Yumi.

-¡Da igual!. –No es un consejo de hermana lo que te voy a decir, tomalo como de una amiga. Si vas a esperar a que ella se te declare vas muerta, acordate que Sachiko es una dama de alta sociedad y que por lo tanto y más allá de sus gustos, preferencias sexuales o sentimientos lo que va a prevalecer es su educación y jamás diría algo así. Por lo tanto te corresponde a vos hacer el papel de "hombre" por llamarlo de alguna forma y declarártele franca y abiertamente.

-¡Pero...!. –Exclama Sonrojada Yumi.

-¡Pero nada Yumi-chan!. –La interrumpe su hermanita. –Si querés ser feliz y sacarte las dudas de la cabeza hacelo, sino viví angustiada ante la posibilidad de que te la quiten.

-¿Y como hago eso?. –Cuestiona Yumi. –Nunca me le declaré a nadie...

-Eso lo deberías saber vos mejor que yo. –Le dice Touko mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. –Pensá en como es Sachiko y de la forma en que la querés y las palabras te saldrán solas. Y me voy porque me quiero ir. –Exclama antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Declarármele... a Sachiko-sama... –Masculla Yumi sonrojada. -¿Por qué me tiene que tocar a mí lo más difícil?.

-

-

Rato más tarde, Yumi regresa a su casa, allí desarrolla sus tareas cotidianas y al anochecer, luego de un buen baño, se va a su habitación para disponerse a dormir. Finalizadas sus oraciones, se acurruca en su cama en donde la envuelven los pensamientos sobre su dulce Onee-sama y lo que habló esa tarde con su Petite Soeur.

A la mañana siguiente, y luego de unos placenteros sueños en los cuales Sachiko era la principal estrella, Yumi decide pedir consejo y ayuda a sus amigas. Luego del desayuno se dirige prontamente a la academia para iniciar su día escolar. Ya en la escuela, se detiene ante la Virgen María para darle el acostumbrado saludo, al proseguir su camino y por ir "soñando" con su amada se tropieza con su amiga Shimako...

-

-

-¡Disculpame!. –Exclama Yumi. –No vi por donde...

-¿Yumi?. –Dice Shimako. -¿Seguís distraída?.

-Sachiko... menos mal que sos vos.

-¿Qué dijiste Yumi?... ¿Te ocurre algo?. –Pregunta Shimako extrañada

-No... Aunque... ¿Podría hablar con vos más tarde?. –Interroga Yumi. –Quisiera preguntarte algo importante.

-¿Preguntarme?. Pero... que puede ser tan importante.

-¡Eso te lo diré luego Sachiko-sama!. –Exclama Yumi.

-Está bien. -Asiente Shimako. -Si es que eso ayuda a que no andés tan distraída...

-¡No estoy distraída!. –Profiere Yumi.

-Entonces... si no estás distraída¿Por qué me llamaste "Sachiko" dos veces?. –Manifiesta Shimako.

-Ay... creo que si estoy un poco despistada... –Acepta Yumi.

-

-

A la tarde, luego del almuerzo y antes de la reunión del Yamayurikai, Yumi y Shimako se dirigen a la Mansión para poder conversar tranquilas. Yumi prepara algo de té y se lo sirve a su amiga que la espera sentada en su lugar de la mesa de reuniones.

-

-

-Quisiera que me contés lo que te está pasando Yumi. –Inquiere Shimako.

-Es que... extraño a Sachiko-sama. –Expresa Yumi.

-Es normal. –Dice Shimako. –Yo también la extraño, además de extrañar a Sei-sama obviamente.

-¡Pero vos tenés a Noriko!. –Ella te quiere mucho y yo... no tengo a nadie. –Musita cabizbaja.

-Ese comentario puede herir a tu Petite Soeur. –Comenta Shimako.

-Me refiero a que vos tenés cerca a la persona que amás. –Profiere Yumi.

-¿Estás segura de eso que me decís, Yumi?.

-¿Acaso no amás a Noriko?. –Pregunta Yumi.

-Yo nunca dije que no la amo. –Responde Shimako. –Pero acordate que ella no es mi único amor.

-¡Pero estás con ella, es tu novia!.

-Si, si lo es.

-¡Eso es lo que me pasa!. –Estalla Yumi. –Ya no sé que soy para Sachiko-Sama, no sé si soy su amiga, su novia, su Soeur o que.

-¿Acaso no se declararon el año pasado?. –Plantea Shimako estupefacta.

-¡Otra más que me dice lo mismo!. –Exclama Yumi haciendo una de sus caras. –Yo le dije que me gusta y ella dijo que también gusta de mí, no pasó más nada.

-O sea que oficialmente Sachiko no es tu novia.

-Es lo que quisiera que ocurra, que ella sea mi novia, pero ahora... como se lo pido, y cuando se lo pido. Por sus estudios y los míos nos vemos muy poco, apenas si podemos almorzar juntas...

-¿Es eso lo que querías hablar conmigo?. –Interroga Shimako.

-Si, quería saber... como hacer para declarármele a Sachiko-sama.

-Eso es difícil...

-¡Difícil!. –Profiere Yumi. –Y yo que creí que sería sencillo...

-Es difícil porque tenés que armarte de mucho valor para decir la primera palabra, pero una vez que preparaste tu corazón y comenzás a manifestarle tus sentimientos las palabras salen solas.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Pero, cuando acepte, vas a ver lo feliz que te ponés y ya no va a importar más nada. –Comenta Shimako sonriente y ruborizada.

-¿Y que tengo que decirle exactamente?. –Pregunta Yumi.

-¿No lo sabés?. –Responde Shimako con otra pregunta. –Entonces si que te va a ser difícil Yumi. –Expresa mientras bebe su taza de té.

-Entiendo... –Musita Yumi compungida mientras se sumerge en su taza.

-

-

Tiempo después, da comienzo una nueva reunión del Concejo de las Rosas. El tema es algo preocupante ya que trata del ingreso de las nuevas Petite Soeur para las Rosas "en Bouton" y para Yoshino que estando en tercer año aún no tiene "Soeur"

-

-

-Una vez finalizada la ceremonia de bienvenida a las alumnas de primero. –Sugiere Shimako. -Sería bueno que Noriko y Touko eligieran a sus Soeurs...

-¡Onee-sama!. –Chilla Noriko alarmada. -¿Pretendés que elija a otra chica y que ya no esté con vos?. ¿Acaso ya no me querés?.

-No, no es eso Noriko... –Intenta decir Shimako antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡Elegir Petite Soeur!. –Clama Touko. –No creo que haya ninguna que esté a mi altura.

-Touko, moderate un poco por favor. –La reprende su hermana mayor.

-Es parte de la tradición del Yamayurikai. –Interviene Yoshino.

-¿Y entonces porque vos no tenés una Petite Soeur?. –La cuestiona Touko.

-Eso es algo que aún no te concierne. –Responde Yoshino a Touko. –Lo sabrás cuando sea oportuno.

-¿Por qué tuve que elegir a una Petite Soeur tan rebelde?. –Murmura Yumi.

-Noriko. –Dice Shimako. –Nosotras dos siempre estaremos juntas, más allá de quien elijas como Petite Soeur. Pero me gustaría mucho que elijas a alguien con quien te llevés bien y que tengás afinidad.

-De acuerdo. –Murmura Noriko algo triste.

-Y Touko. –Añade Yumi. –Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguna chica con quien formar amistad y que esté a tu altura como para ser tu Petite Soeur.

-¡Está bien Yumi!. -Responde Touko malhumorada. –Pero no te prometo nada.

-Ya te dije varias veces que me llamés "Onee-sama". –Explica Yumi con cara de "resignada".

-Es gracioso. –Comenta Shimako. –Cuando Yumi era la Petite Soeur de Sachiko, también a ella le costaba llamarla "Onee-sama".

-Si, es cierto. –Acepta Yumi. –Muchas cosas se repiten en la historia. –Agrega mientras mira a Yoshino.

-Muchas más de las que imaginamos. –Completa Shimako viendo también a Yoshino.

-¡No se me queden viendo!. –Exclama Yoshino sonrojada. –Prosigamos con la reunión.

-Pero antes Yoshino, quisiera que cuando terminemos la reunión te quedés un momento con Yumi y conmigo para debatir cierto tema. -Ordena Shimako.

-Imagino de que hablaremos, pero está bien, me quedaré. –Acepta Yoshino.

-

-

Una vez que las Soeurs se retiran, Shimako y las demás inician su reunión particular, aunque en un primer momento hablan como es de suponerse, sobre la particular situación de Yoshino, la conversación va derivando hacia un tema un tanto espinoso...

-

-

-Es cierto Yoshino. –Dice Yumi. –Nosotras estamos preocupadas por el hecho de que aún no querés elegir una Petite Soeur.

-Somos tus amigas. –Afirma Shimako. –Y queremos ayudarte.

-¡Ya lo sé!. –Exclama Yoshino algo molesta. –Pero porque no me dejan tranquila con respecto a ese tema. Elegiré a una Soeur en cuanto lo sienta conveniente.

-Si querés te ayudamos. –Se ofrece Yumi.

-¡No hace falta chicas!. –Chilla Yoshino. –Puedo conseguir una Soeur en cualquier momento.

-

-

Repentinamente, Shimako comienza a sonreírse y cuando no aguanta más, estalla en carcajadas...

-

-

-Pero... ¿De que te reís Shimako?. –Cuestiona Yumi.

-¿Acaso no me crees?. –Gruñe disgustada Yoshino.

-No, no es eso... –Intenta explicar Shimako entre risas. –Ocurre que me acordé lo que nos pasó a poco de ingresar yo al Yamayurikai. –Fue cuando Sachiko no encontraba Soeur y todos la presionaban para que elija una... y hasta se hizo la apuesta de Cenicienta...

-No fue algo agradable para mí. –Espeta Yumi con su más graciosa cara de enojada.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es como Sachiko te eligió como su Onee-sama. -Plantea Shimako. -¿Acaso pudo haber sido cualquier otra chica que se hubiese cruzado en su camino?. ¿O cualquier otra que estuviera rezando frente a María-sama en ese momento?.

-¡Shimako!. –Exclama Yoshino al ver la expresión de desencanto de Yumi.

-Disculpame Yumi... no quise decir eso... –Se disculpa Shimako.

-No te preocupés. –Dice Yumi. –Eso que dijiste es algo que también estuve pensado hace tiempo y que hoy no te comenté.

-Yumi... –Murmura Yoshino. -¿Cómo es posible que dudés de Sachiko?.

-Es que... esto tendría que habértelo dicho a vos también hace un momento cuando lo hablé con Shimako. –Expresa Yumi angustiada. –No se cual es la relación que tengo ahora con Sachiko... no sé si soy su amiga, la Soeur o que...

-¡Yumi!. –Grita Yoshino. –No le des más vueltas al asunto. Si tenés tantas dudas al respecto, mañana cuando almorcés con Sachiko le planteás todo lo que nos dijiste a nosotras y listo. Sabés bien que ella no se va a molestar por eso.

-Tienen razón chicas... mañana mismo hablaré con Sachiko. –Acepta Yumi.

-

-

Mientras las rosas mayores discuten sobre la situación sentimental de la Rosa Chinensis, su Soeur camina muy disgustada por el patio de la escuela sin percatarse siquiera de sus pasos, cosa que la lleva a tropezarse con otra alumna del establecimiento escolar...

-

-

-¡Obligarme a mí, Touko Matsudaira a tener una Petite Soeur!. –Masculla muy enojada mientras camina apresurada. -¡Que se creen que son esas tres!... –Dice antes de llevarse por delante a otra alumna.

-¡Ay!. –Chilla la persona atropellada. -¡Disculpame, no te vi!.

-¡Pero sos estúpida!. –Grita Touko enojadísima. -¿Qué no tenés ojos para ver por donde vas?.

-Perdoname... perdoname... –Llega a escuchar entre sollozos.

-¿Eh, pero que pasa acá?. –Se pregunta Touko viendo a la chica con quien se tropezó.

-

-

Al percatarse bien de la persona que tiene enfrente, o casi enfrente ya que la chica está de rodillas suplicando perdón, Touko descubre que la joven es una alumna de primer año, o al menos eso parece. Mientras la muchacha insiste en pedir perdón, Touko continúa con sus observaciones: la muchacha en cuestión es de pelo negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos negros apenas se dejan ver a través de sus anteojos y su diminuta nariz se pierde en el grueso armazón de los mismos junto a los finos labios de su boca. Touko le da la mano para que se levante y al hacerlo, nota que la chica es de baja estatura ya que apenas si sobrepasa sus hombros. Touko se acomoda la ropa y el pañuelo mientras que la joven insiste con sus suplicas hasta que Rosa Chinensis en Bouton la acalla violentamente...

-

-

-¡Ya está bien de tantos ruegos!. –Le grita. –No es tan grave lo que pasó.

-Pero... Touko-sama... –Gimotea la joven. –Pude haberla herido de gravedad y...

-No pasó nada, y disculparme por haberte gritado, es que no tuve una buena tarde. –Explica ya más calmada. –Pero... ¿Como es que sabés mi nombre sin saber yo el tuyo?. –Plantea la rosa roja.

-Sucede... que usted Touko-sama es muy famosa entre las chicas de primer año...

-¿Sos de primero?. -La interrumpe.

-Si, así es.

-¿Y como es eso de que soy muy famosa?. –Exclama Touko dándose aires de importancia.

-Es que... al ser la prima de Sachiko-sama usted también es muy admirada... aunque no tanto como Sachiko-sama.

-Con que por ahí venía la cosa. –Gruñe Touko por lo bajo.

-Además... –Prosigue la chica. –Todas las chicas de primero aspiran a ser un día Soeurs suyas y...

-¿Cómo es eso de que quieren ser mis Soeurs?. –Profiere sorprendida.

-Si. Es normal que las de primero tengan el sueño de ser elegidas Petite Soeur por alguna de las rosas en Bouton... pero este año todas se pelean por ser su Soeur.

-Ya veo. –Musita Touko. –Pero aún no me dijiste tu nombre.

-¡Es verdad!. ¡Disculpe mi torpeza!. –Exclama la chica. –Soy Kimura Sayaka de primer año, grupo Pera. ¡Encantada de conocerla!. –Finaliza haciendo una reverencia.

-Matsudaira Touko, de segundo. –Responde lacónicamente. –Un gusto.

-Debo decirle que soy una de sus más grandes admiradoras Touko-sama. –Añade Sayaka. –Y estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que usted me pida o me ordene.

-¿En serio?. –Pregunta extrañada Touko.

-¡Si, lo que sea!. –Afirma Sayaka.

-¿Aunque te pidiera que te tragués un sapo vivo?. –Plantea Touko de manera suspicaz.

-¡Si usted me lo pide lo hago encantada!.

-No sé si sos idiota o me estás tomando el pelo, pero me caés bien Sayaka. –Acepta Touko con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio Touko-sama?. –Exclama Sayaza admirada.

-Si, lo digo de verdad. –Asevera Touko. –Y si en verdad querés ayudarme en algo acompañame a la librería de la escuela que tengo que comprar unas cosas para la ceremonia de bienvenida de primer año.

-¡Si, encantada!. –Exclama Sayaka adelantándose a Touko.

-

-

Touko la ve alejarse, en cuanto se da vuelta nota la presencia de María-sama a su lado. Touko se sonríe, junta sus manos y brinda sus respetos a María murmurándole unas palabras...

-

-

-No sé que planes tendrás en mente María-sama, pero acabás de interferir en los míos. (NDA: "la mujer propone y María-sama dispone.")

-

-

La tarde pasa, la noche cae y al final de la misma el sol vuelve a brillar sobre la academia Lilian y sus bellas alumnas. Entre todas las alumnas que llegan a la escuela, una se destaca por sobre las demás ya que es una de las pocas que viene acompañada del brazo de un muchacho, un joven alumno del Hanadera. La pareja de adolescentes llega hasta la entrada de la academia de mujeres y se despide con un beso en la mejilla. Ella tiene un rostro redondo y lleno de pecas, la nariz respingada y los ojos grandes y marrones. El muchacho es bastante alto y delgado, la grácil muchacha casi lo iguala en altura, hasta podría decirse que son mellizos de no ser por el detalle de que él es de pelo negro y ella pelirroja, de pelos largos y ondulados hasta la cintura. Cuando el muchacho se aleja lo suficiente de la joven que lo acompañaba, Noriko, quien había visto la escena se acerca hasta él para interrogarlo...

-

-

-Disculpame... –Balbucea Noriko tímidamente. -¿Vos sos... Hideki?.

-¿Eh, pero como es que sabés mi nombre?. –Responde el chico sorprendido. –No recuerdo conocerte.

-Es que... creo que si nos conocemos... –Musita.

-

-

Para ese entonces, la pelirroja se percató de la muchacha que se encuentra hablando con su acompañante y se acerca de forma discreta para poder escuchar la conversación...

-

-

-¿Conocernos?. –Plantea el joven. -¿De donde nos conocemos?.

-Es que... éramos vecinos... –Contesta Noriko. –No viviste tiempo atrás en un edificio alto de Akihabara...

-Si... así es. –Afirma Hideki. -¿Cómo lo sabés?.

-Es que... yo soy Noriko... vivía en el departamento "C" del cuarto piso, y creo que vos vivías en el departamento "A" del mismo piso...

-¡Pero claro!. -Exclama el muchacho. -¡Sos Nijou Noriko!. –Lo recuerdo bien, vivíamos en ese edificio mientras mi papá trabajaba en Akihabara, luego nos mudamos a un lugar mejor...

-Si, nosotros también nos mudamos tiempo después. –Evoca Noriko. -Y me acuerdo también que ahí vivía...

-¡La pelirroja del cuarto "B"!. –Exclama la pelirroja que no se había perdido detalle. –Tanaka Asuza para servirles.

-¡Asuza!. –Vocifera Noriko al verla. –No sabía que asistías a esta escuela...

-¡Así es!. –Asegura la chica. –Soy alumna del primer año de la secundaria alta del Lilian, y tampoco sabía que vos concurrías aquí.

-Soy una Rosa en Bouton... me extraña que no lo sepás... –Murmura compungida. –No me conoce nadie...

-Sabés que soy algo despistada. –Asegura Asuza. -Pero siempre estoy atenta a sus actividades.

-Bueno, es un gusto ver que seguís bien Noriko, pero debo irme o llegaré tarde a la escuela. –Exclama Hideki mientras se aleja. -¡Chau, fue un gusto ver que seguís tan bien como siempre!.

-¡Chau amor!. Nos vemos luego. –Responde Asuza.

-¿Amor?. –Pregunta Noriko.

-Es mi novio. –Afirma Asuza.

-Pero como es que...

-Vamos, entremos y te lo cuento por el camino. –Ordena Asuza tomando a Noriko de la mano.

-

-

Yumi camina placidamente por el camino de entrada a la escuela, a diferencia de su mente que bulle con un único pensamiento: a la hora del almuerzo hablar francamente de sus sentimientos con Sachiko. Cuando pasa frente a María-sama, inclina su cabeza y rinde sus respetos, al alzar la vista dos cosas la sorprenden: Noriko llega acompañada de una pelirroja muy hermosa a la vista de Yumi, y a lo lejos se percata de la presencia de su Petite Soeur quien lleva "arreando como mula" y cargada de papeles a una chica de primero, algo feita a gusto de Yumi. Ella sonríe ante lo que ve y no puede menos que pensar que finalmente parte de sus pedidos a la Virgen se cumplieron...

-

-

-Gracias María-sama. –Piensa Yumi. –Nomás falta que encuentre el valor suficiente para ser sincera con Sachiko.

-

-

Las densas horas de clases dan inicio pero para Yumi son como si nada, no logra concentrarse lo suficiente en el curso. Cuando el carillón de la escuela anuncia que ya es hora de almorzar, la joven Rosa se dirige presurosa hacia el fondo de la escuela llevando una mochila consigo. Al llegar al cerco que separa la secundaria alta de la universidad apresura su caminar hasta alcanzar el mismo, allí una pila de ladrillos mohosos acumulados ahí quien sabe cuando y por quien y dispuestos en forma de escalera por ella misma tiempo atrás, le ayuda a franquear el obstáculo que la separa de su hermana. Cuando alcanza la cima de los ladrillos se estira hasta alcanzar las ramas de un árbol que la ayudará a regresar al suelo. Ya en tierra firme, abre la mochilla que trae consigo y saca un amplio mantel blanco y con flores rosas el cual extiende sobre el verde pasto. Ni bien termina de disponer los elementos necesarios para el almuerzo logra percibir a la distancia a Sachiko, quien camina hacia ella por un añejo y olvidado camino. La ventaja de pertenecer a la universidad Lilian es que los negros uniformes ya no son obligatorios, por lo cual en esta ocasión Sachiko luce un suéter beige de mangas largas y cuello redondo, además de usar pantalones jean azules, los mismos que compro tiempo atrás junto a Yumi. (NDA: a quien le habrá copiado el look...). Al ver el elegante andar de Sachiko y la sonrisa que le dirige al encontrarse con su mirada, Yumi no puede menos que sonrojarse...

-

-

-Buenos días Yumi. –La saluda Sachiko. -¿Cómo estás?.

-Buenos días Onee-sama... ¡Digo!. Sachiko-sama.

-Yumi, ya no es necesario que me llamés de ninguna de esas dos formas, ya te lo dije varias veces. Llamame Sachiko, así de simple.

-Disculpame... –Acepta Yumi. –Es la costumbre.

-¿Y que preparaste hoy de comer?. –Pregunta la antigua Rosa Chinensis.

-Okonomiyaki, huevos enrollados y...

-Suena rico Yumi. –Interrumpe Sachiko.

-Gracias... –Murmura Yumi sonrojada. –Pero sentate nomás así empezamos a comer...

-Si, me hace falta... –Resopla Sachiko. –Tuve un día muy duro hoy...

-¿Muchas clases?.

-Si, son realmente agotadoras... –Afirma Sachiko. –Pero no hablemos de eso, comamos y conversemos de temas más amenos.

-De acuerdo.

-

-

Ambas muchachas almuerzan bajo la fresca sombra de los árboles platicando animadamente. De repente la conversación deriva a un punto que incomoda ligeramente a Sachiko...

-

-

-Sachiko-sama...

-Yumi, si me volvés a llamar de esa forma no te dirigiré la palabra hasta que me llamés como te dije.

-Cierto... Sachiko...

-Si, decime Yumi.

-Nunca me dijiste bien porque me elegiste como Soeur cuando estabas en segundo año. Si era por la apuesta que habían hecho las demás rosas o si fue porque me necesitabas y de casualidad me encontraste frente a María Sama y me lo propusiste y entonces...

-Yumi. -Interrumpe Sachiko disgustada. –¿Terminaste ya de decir tonterías?.

-¿Qué?. –Exclama Yumi Sorprendida.

-Que lo que estás diciendo son puras tonterías Yumi, creía que sabés bien el porque te elegí. Pero veo que me equivoqué.

-Sachiko... -Susurra Yumi. –No quise herirte... disculpame por lo que dije y...

-Está bien Yumi. –Murmura Sachiko. –Creo que fue injusto que te dijera eso. Además... no estaría demás recordarte el porque te elegí. –Dice mientras le sonríe.

-¿En serio?.

-Si, además Yumi quiero que estés bien segura de por que te elegí como Soeur y también... de lo que siento por vos. –Murmura algo ruborizada.

-Contame. –Manifiesta Yumi sin percatarse de lo dicho por Sachiko.

-Está bien. –Como sabés el principal motivo que me impulsaba a buscar una Soeur en ese entonces era safarme del papel que me dieron en la obra de teatro, por lo que se lo propuse a Shimako, pero ella ni siquiera lo pensó y me rechazó de una. Pero, lo cierto es que yo ya te tenía presente para pedirte ser mi Soeur.

-¿Y entonces por que primero se lo pediste a Shimako?.

-Hacía varios días que te buscaba por toda la escuela, y las demás rosas venían apurando mi decisión... cuando la vi me pareció adecuada para ser mi Soeur a pesar de que no eras vos...

-¿Y si ella hubiese aceptado?.

-Pero por suerte no lo hizo. -Afirma Sachiko. -Ya que pude tenerte como mi hermana pequeña. Y el verdadero motivo es que desde que te vi en la escuela noté en vos algo que me gustó mucho... de hecho... yo ya te conocía de antes.

-¿Me conocías de antes?.

-Si, creo que una vez en la secundaria baja estuvimos juntas en una obra de teatro, además de que fui yo la que te entregó el rosario en la ceremonia de bienvenida a la secundaria alta.

-Cierto... pero Sachiko... –Musita Yumi.

-¿Qué pasa Yumi?.

-Quiero decirte... algo muy importante para mí.

-Decimelo, no hay problema.

-Es que yo... quiero decirte que... que yo te...

-¿Qué vos que Yumi?. –Interroga Sachiko expectante.

-Yo... yo te a...

-

-

Continuará...

-

-

Espero poder publicar muy pronto el capítulo dos, este fic se extenderá por tres capítulos. ¡Suerte a todos!.

-

-

Julian Manes.

-

-

La Declaración. Capítulo Uno. Septiembre de 2006. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y productores.


	2. Capitulo Dos

Me tardé un montón en actualizar, espero les agrade y haya valido la pena la demora, aquí está lo que sigue¡disfrútenlo!.

-

-

**LA DECLARACIÓN.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

-

-

Continuamos desde el momento en que Yumi nos dejó a todos con la intriga de lo que va a decirle a su amada Onee-sama...

-

-

-Sachiko... –Musita Yumi.

-¿Qué pasa Yumi?.

-Quiero decirte... algo muy importante para mí.

-Decimeló, no hay problema.

-Es que yo... quiero decirte que... que yo te...

-¿Qué vos que Yumi?. –Interroga Sachiko expectante.

-Yo... yo te a...

-¡Pero miren nomás quienes están acá!. –Se oye gritar a alguien.

-

-

Yumi y Sachiko se dan vuelta para ver quien se atrevió a interrumpirlas cuando observan a una rubia desaliñada dirigirse a ellas. Nomás verla reconocen de quien se trata y le reclaman de inmediato por la interrupción...

-

-

-¡Sei!. –Exclama Sachiko disgustada. –No es agradable ser interrumpido en medio de una conversación.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?. –Dice Sei haciéndose la desentendida. -¿Acaso interrumpí algo serio?.

-Si... algo así. -Responde Yumi sonrojada. –Le estaba por decir algo importante a Sachiko.

-¡Yumi!. –Vocifera la antigua rosa gigantea. –Me alegro de verte. –Profiere antes de arrojarse sobre ella abrazándola. –Es un gusto verte siempre tan linda. Sachiko, prestamelá esta tarde que quiero tener una cita con ella...

-De ninguna manera. –Responde Sachiko en tono severo. –Si querés una cita pediselá a Shimako, supongo que ella te acompañará gustosa.

-¿Shimako?. –Plantea la rubia extrañada. –Ella ya la tiene a Noriko y yo estoy sola... y como Yumi no tiene novia, puedo salir con ella sin obstáculos.

-No pongás a Yumi en asuntos que no le conciernen. –Replica la peliazul malhumorada. –Y ahora me gustaría poder terminar de almorzar con ella.

-Por mi no hay problemas Sachiko. –Responde Yumi cuando logra soltarse de Sei. -Sei-sama puede acompañarnos si lo desea...

-¡Gracias Yumi!. –Festeja Sei mientras la abraza. –Sabía que sos una buena chica.

-De... de nada Sei-sama. -Tartamudea la neo rosa roja.

-Si no queda más remedio... –Se resigna la antigua rosa roja.

-

-

Finalizado el almuerzo, las muchachas conversan de diversos temas hasta que la hora de reanudar las actividades vuelve a cumplirse. Tanto Sei como Sachiko regresan tras sus pasos hacia la universidad mientras que Yumi vuelve a brincar el cerco divisorio y se dirige a la mansión de las rosas saltándose las clases de la tarde. Una vez allí se prepara un té y se dispone a beberlo cuando de repente se le cruza una idea: pedirle consejo a Sei acerca de cómo declararle su amor a Sachiko. Sin mediar más se dispone a llamarla por celular, pero al no poder comunicarse le envía un mensaje de texto pidiéndole de encontrarse a la tarde a la salida de la escuela. Una vez que el mensaje fue enviado, Yumi se sirve otra taza de té mientras abre un libro, "El Bosque de Espinas" para ser exactos. Ensimismada en su lectura, Yumi no se percata de que ya es la hora de la acostumbrada reunión de las rosas por lo que Touko va llegando a la residencia junto a Sayaka a quien trae cargada de cosas para la reunión...

-

-

-Por acá es la sala de reuniones. –Le comenta Touko a su acompañante mientras abre la puerta. – Deja todo eso en la mesa. ¡Ah!. Y ella es Fukuzawa Yumi, mi hermana mayor y la Rosa Chinensis en el Concejo de las Rosas. –Explica mientras señala a Yumi quien no nota la presencia de las chicas en el salón.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla. –Dice Sayaka mientras coloca su cargamento en la mesa. –Soy Kimura Sayaka de primer año, grupo Pera. –Expresa la muchacha ante la indiferencia de Yumi.

-La conocí ayer frente a María-sama, de una manera algo accidentada. -Explica Touko. –Y como la vi muy entusiasta le pedí que me ayude con algunas cosas y... –Se interrumpe Touko al ver a Yumi impasible. -¿Me estás escuchando Onee-sama?. ¡Yumi, te estoy hablando!. –Grita.

-¡Ah, disculpen!. –Profiere asustada la chica de los moños lanzando su libro. –No las escuché entrar... estaba leyendo y no presté atención a cuando vinieron...

-Está bien Onee-sama, te estaba diciendo que ella es Sayaka y la conocí ayer en el patio frente a María-sama.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Fukuzawa Yumi, la Rosa Chinensis del Concejo de las Rosas. –Se presenta mientras le extiende la mano.

-Soy Kimura Sayaka, por el contrario, el gusto es mío y como usted es integrante del Consejo le brindo mis respetos. –Manifiesta mientras toca ligeramente la mano de Yumi y le hace una pronunciada reverencia.

-Que chica tan formal. –Comenta la rosa roja poniendo cara de asombro.

-Si, es lo que me atrajo de ella. –Expone Touko ante la mirada maravillada de Sayaka.

-Espero que sea así. –Suspira Yumi. –Pero... ¿Y todo esto que está en la mesa?.

-¿No te diste cuenta Onee-sama?. –Plantea la bouton. –Son los rosarios que encargamos para la bienvenida de primero, acabamos de traerlos, mejor dicho, Sayaka se ofreció a cargarlos hasta acá.

-¿Qué no pesan acaso?. –Exclama la senpai azorada.

-Si, pero no importa. –Contesta Sayaka. –Lo hago para ayudar a Touko-sama.

-Y ahora que recuerdo... –Comenta Touko. –Hay que hacerlos bendecir. ¡Sayaka!.

-¡Si!. Touko-sama. –Exclama la nombrada.

-Ocupate de esa tarea. –Ordena la alumna de segundo.

-De acuerdo. ¿A quién le tengo que pedir que los bendiga?.

-Al padre Juan, es el director de la escuela Hanadera, la que está al lado de la nuestra, así que vas a cargar la caja de los rosarios y la vas a llevar con él para que les imparta la bendición y luego los traés de nuevo aquí, entendiste.

-¡Si Touko-sama!.

-Pero, para que veas que soy buena lo podés hacer mañana, ahora descansá.

-Gracias... –Susurra la chica de anteojos antes de desplomarse sobre una de las sillas del lugar.

-No te parece que te pasaste un poco con ella. –Reclama la rosa mayor a su Petite Soeur.

-No, para nada, además... la estoy probando un poco. –Expone la rosa menor.

-No entiendo que querés probar. –Plantea Yumi.

-Es que considero que puedo sacar lo mejor de ella.

–De acuerdo, es tu elección. –Aprueba la superior. -Prepararé más té ya que van a venir las demás chicas para iniciar la reunión del Yamayurikai. –Dice mientras se dirige hacia el otro sector de la mansión.

-¿Qué quiso decir Yumi con eso de que "es mi elección?. –Masculla Touko recelosa.

-

-

Instantes después Noriko y Asuza hacen su ingreso al salón de reuniones. Luego de las presentaciones de rigor y la llegada de las dos rosas faltantes se da inicio a la acostumbrada reunión en la cual se discute en primer término la participación de Asuza y Sayaka en la misma aprobándose la moción plenamente. Luego, prosiguen con las discusiones acerca de la ceremonia de bienvenida...

-

-

-Creo que no es buena idea que sea Yumi quien toque el piano en la ceremonia. –Objeta Rosa Foetida.

-Pero por que te oponés Yoshino. –Cuestiona Shimako.

-Es que ella no lo toca muy bien. –Explica la rosa amarilla. -Por lo que en caso de cometer algún error quedaríamos mal en la ceremonia.

-De acuerdo. -Acepta Rosa Gigantea. -¿Alguna objeción Yumi?.

-No... Está bien así. –Acepta la pequeña.

-¿Y si ella no toca el piano, que es lo que sugieren?. –Exclama Touko.

-Yo tengo una idea. –Propone Noriko. -Asuza es muy buena cantando, si ustedes me lo permiten, creo que sería una buena idea que ella interprete unas canciones durante la ceremonia.

-No... Por favor, no creo merecerlo... –Se ataja la pelirroja.

-No te hagás problemas. –La alienta Noriko. –Queremos que participés de la ceremonia.

-¿En serio es tan buena?. –Comenta Yumi haciendo una de sus caras.

-Si que lo es. –Asegura Noriko.

-Además, a mi novio le gusta mucho como canto. –Explica Asuza.

-¿Tenés un novio varón?. –Exclaman las rosas.

-Si, dije bien, mi novio. –Afirma Asuza. -¿Qué tiene de raro?. ¿Acaso ustedes no tienen novio?.

-Bueno... no todas somos tan afortunadas en tener pareja como vos. –Asevera Yumi. –Algunas estamos solas.

-¿Podrás cantar para nosotras?. –Solicita Shimako para cambiar de tema. –Si sos tan buena como dice Noriko podrías participar de la ceremonia.

-Este... Si no tienen problemas... –Susurra tímidamente Asuza. –Cantaré el "Himno a María Auxiliadora".

-Podés comenzar. –Ordena Yoshino.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta Asuza mientras se pone de pie y se acomoda para cantar. –Espero les agrade chicas... "Rendidos a tus plantas..." –Entona la muchacha con agradable tono de voz... (NDA: el que quiera que se busque la letra o la canción por ahí...)

-

-

Ante la bella canción de la alumna de primero, se acepta por mayoría tajante su participación en la ceremonia desplazando a Yumi del piano. Tratado este tema, las rosas mayores asignan diferentes tareas a las chicas y las envían fuera junto a las Boutons para así ellas poder conversar acerca de "temas más interesantes"...

-

-

-¡Contanos Yumi!. ¿Cómo te fue con Sachiko?. ¿Ya te le declaraste?. –Interroga la rosa foetida.

-No pasó nada. –Chilla Yumi. –En el momento en que iba a confesarme se apareció Sei-sama y nos interrumpió.

-Eso es tener mala suerte. –Añade la joven de cabello rizado.

-Además... –Prosigue la rosa roja. -Sachiko me dijo algo que no entendí del todo...

-¿Y que fue lo que dijo?. –Interroga su amiga Yoshino.

-Que ella... me eligió porque trabajamos juntas en una obra de teatro tiempo atrás, pero yo no lo recuerdo.

-Que raro que Sachiko haya dicho semejante cosa. –Comenta la rosa blanca. –A ella no le agradan mucho las artes.

-¡Que importa eso Shimako!. –Ataja la rosa amarilla. –Lo importante es lo que ellas dos sienten entre si, y que Yumi se decida a declarársele.

-Es cierto. –Acepta la rosa chinensis. -¡Pero mañana le diré todo lo que siento por ella!. -Exclama decidida mientras se para frente a la mesa de reuniones.

-¡Eso es Yumi, ánimos!. –La alienta su amiga.

-¿Y como se lo vas a decir?. –Cuestiona Rosa Gigantea.

-¡Ay!. Lo diré como me salga... –Gimotea la chica de los moños arrojándose en su silla.

-Por lo menos ya estás más segura de lo que vas a hacer. –Afirma Yoshino.

-¡Así es!. –Asiente Fukuzawa. –No quiero dejar pasar más el tiempo con esta incertidumbre acerca de lo que represento para Sachiko-sama. Quiero estar más cerca de ella y... –Susurra sonrojada. –Y ser alguien especial para ella.

-¡Así se habla Yumi!. –Acepta la muchacha de las trenzas.

-

-

En ese momento el celular de Yumi suena indicando la recepción de un mensaje de texto. Al abrirlo se encuentra con la respuesta de Sei: le pide de encontrarse las dos en la entrada de la universidad a la hora de la salida. Leído el texto, Yumi sonríe para si y guarda el celular. Cuando las otras rosas le preguntan acerca del mensaje, ella simplemente sonríe y dice que es alguien que la ayudará en su plan. Minutos más tarde Shimako y Yoshino se retiran del lugar dejando a Yumi sola ordenando la mansión. Mientras que Shimako dirige sus pasos hacia el aula de Noriko para regresar juntas, Yoshino rumbea hacia las aulas de los primeros años. Al llegar a uno de los salones interroga a las alumnas por una de ellas, hasta que una chica de pelo negro muy corto y de rostro pálido y ovalado, con ojos chicos y almendrados de color negro sale al encuentro de la rosa foetida...

-

-

-¡Yoshino!. –Exclama la muchacha. –Que alegría verte, creí que no vendrías a buscarme.

-Gokigenyo Naoko. -Saluda la rosa. –Apurate que tenemos que volver a casa.

-¡Naoko!. –Gritan sus compañeras. -¿Conocés a Rosa Foetida?.

-¡Como no la voy a conocer! –Dice Naoko. -Ella es...

-¡Naoko!. –Le llama la atención Yoshino. –Te pedí discreción hasta tu nombramiento, respetá lo que te pedí por favor.

-Es verdad, disculpame Yoshino-sama.

-Vamos, tenemos que volver. –Ordena su senpai.

-

-

Sin que nadie se lo imagine, Touko se encuentra cerca del aula presenciando la escena, antes de que su superiora lo note, se escurre por el amplio pasillo de la escuela dirigiéndose hacia la mansión de las rosas con la esperanza de poder comentar lo sucedido con alguna otra de las rosas...

Minutos después, mientras ordena las cosas en la mansión, Yumi recibe otro mensaje de Sei quien le pide de verse un rato antes para así poder ir a tomar algo al centro de la ciudad, así de esa forma podrán conversar más tranquilas. De inmediato envía la respuesta aceptando la proposición percatándose en ese momento de la presencia de su Soeur en el salón, quien la mira interrogante...

-

-

-¿Qué pasa Touko, por que me mirás así?. –Plantea la rosa roja.

-Simple curiosidad. –Contesta Touko. –Me gustaría saber con quien intercambia llamadas mi Onee-sama.

-Con Sei-sama. –Recibe como respuesta. -Ella va ayudarme en algo importante.

-Si es así, no hay problema.

-¿Qué pasó con Sayaka?. –Interroga Yumi. –No creo que sea bueno que la dejés sola.

-¡No pasa nada!. –Exclama la menor. -Como me tocaba hacer la limpieza en mi aula la mandé a ella en mi lugar.

-Creo que te estás aprovechando de ella Touko. –Le recrimina Rosa Chinensis.

-Confiá en mí Onee-sama, sé hacer bien las cosas. –Dice su bouton con firmeza. -Pero ahora quiero preguntarte algo más importante Onee-sama.

-Si, preguntame, no hay inconveniente.

-Quisiera saber tu opinión acerca de Sayaka.

-¿Mi opinión?. –Plantea Yumi asombrada.

-Si, es que considero que puedo sacar algo bueno de ella, aunque parece ser algo torpe se nota que es una buena chica.

-Eso es cierto, pero desde mi punto de vista si vos te llevás bien con ella y ella con vos no veo que haya inconvenientes.

-Si, pero... ¿Qué opinás?. –Insiste.

-Que me parece bien que la tengás en cuenta a la hora de elegir tu Petite Soeur.

-Eso ya lo veré... y decime¿Te gustó, te pareció linda?.

-Sayaka no es de mi estilo, no es la clase de chica con la que saldría, es algo feúcha para mi gusto además... –Dice Yumi antes de interrumpirse toda avergonzada.

-¿Decías?. –Expone Touko con una mirada irónica.

-¡Pero mirá lo que me estás haciendo decir!. –Ruge Yumi completamente enrojecida. –Esas son cosas mías en las que no te tenés que meter...

-Soy tu hermanita menor, deberías hablar más conmigo y confiarme esa clase de temas, aunque yo no comparta tu particular gusto.

-¡Me estás haciendo quedar mal Touko!. –Exclama la rosa mayor.

-No te pongás así Yumi. –Comenta la rosa menor. –No tiene nada de malo lo que hacés.

-Entonces no me fastidiés con ello.

-Bueno, bueno, pero me gustaría saber si te gustó más Sayaka o Asuza. Para vos cual es la más linda de las dos.

-Asuza es muy linda, ella si es una chica con la que saldría. –Afirma Yumi sin pensar en lo que dice.

-¿Acaso te gustan las chicas con muchas tetas?. –Inquiere la bouton maliciosamente.

-No, al contrario, me gustan las de tetas chi... –Se interrumpe Rosa Chinensis nuevamente al darse cuenta de lo que dice. -¡Por que me estás haciendo decir estas cosas!. –Ruge avergonzada.

-Disculpame Onee-sama. –Expone Touko. –Es que quiero saber como ven los demás a Sayaka en cuanto al físico, ya que me gustaría que cambiara de aspecto...

-Y me tenés que avergonzar de esa forma. –Gruñe Yumi sonrojada. –Podrías habérselo preguntado a cualquier otra persona.

-Es que confío en tu buen criterio. –Explica Touko.

-Esa no es excusa para ridiculizarme de esa manera. –Expone Yumi molesta.

-Está bien Onee-sama, ya pasó. Gracias por tu colaboración.

-¿Debería decir "de nada"? –Plantea Yumi con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-No, no es necesario... ¡Ah! Quería decirte que...

-¿Qué cosa Touko?.

-No, nada importante, simplemente no se preocupen por Yoshino, ella sabe hacer las cosas –Añade Touko mientras toma sus cosas y rumbea hacia la salida. –Vos también anda preparándote que ya es hora de salir.

-¡No puede ser!. –Vocifera Yumi viendo su reloj. –Ya es esa hora, se me va a hacer tarde para encontrarme con Sei... –Agrega mientras toma su mochila y sale ordenándole a Touko. –Cerrá todo y nos vemos mañana.

-¿Pero por que yo?. –Protesta la Rosa en Bouton.

-Te lo merecés por tus preguntas incómodas. –Grita Rosa Chinensis desde la escalera.

-Hermana... -Masculla Touko disgustada.

-

-

Yumi sale presurosa de la mansión y se dirige hacia la salida de la escuela. Allí rumbea en dirección a la entrada de la universidad, pero un bocinazo proveniente de un auto amarillo la distrae. Al darse vuelta para ver quien se encuentra en el vehículo comprueba que quien lo conduce, para su desagrado, es Sei quien con un ademán la invita a subirse. Aterrorizada ante la forma de conducir de Sei, piensa desistir, pero recuerda que lo hace por su amada Sachiko. Una vez en el interior de la pequeña unidad, Sei la invita a acompañarla a un bar del centro de la ciudad para así de esa forma charlar más cómodas y sin interrupciones. La rosa roja acepta por lo que ambas se dirigen velozmente al centro de la ciudad en el coche amarillo de Sei, quien mejoró bastante sus habilidades como automovilista. Pero ninguna de las dos llegó a ver a Sachiko quien estaba esperando el colectivo de regreso a su casa, al ver a Yumi subiendo al auto con Sei, no le dio importancia pero luego recordó que Sei le pidió a Yumi tener una cita, cosa que molestó a Sachiko profundamente. En ese momento, el colectivo que Sachiko esperaba llega a la parada y lo aborda con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Las chicas llegan al centro de la ciudad. Sei estaciona su auto y ambas caminan por una amplia avenida hasta llegar a la entrada de un elegante café en donde hablarán acerca de la situación sentimental de Rosa Chinensis...

Sachiko baja del colectivo y rumbea hacia la librería en donde tiene que comprar los libros necesarios para una de las materias. Una vez dentro comienza a recorrer las estanterías repletas de libros universitarios aprestándose a encontrar el que necesita...

Yumi y su acompañante ingresan al café y se sientan en una mesa cerca de la ventana para así poder observar el paisaje y los transeúntes. Una vez hecho el pedido de lo que van a consumir, ambas se disponen a conversar acerca del asunto que las reúne...

Afortunadamente para Sachiko, uno de los vendedores de la librería localizó el libro de inmediato por lo que finalizada su compra sale del lugar y camina hacia la avenida principal en donde minutos antes observó la presencia de un bar en donde podría saciar su repentino antojo de beberse un café antes de regresar a su casa...

El mozo trae sendas tazas de café a las chicas y estas se compenetran en el tema que las reúne en el lugar...

-

-

-Me alegro mucho de que por fin te decidiste a tener una cita conmigo Yumi... –Dice Sei.

-Esto no es una cita Sei-sama. –Expone la mencionada con cara de disgusto. –Vinimos para que me des un consejo.

-Sabés que me gustan tus caras raras Yumi, así que si no querés que te coma a besos dejá de hacerlas. –Agrega la rubia.

-Esto no va a funcionar... –Murmura la rosa roja con otra de sus caras.

-Yumi... no me tentés... –Susurra la universitaria en tono seductor.

-¡No, está bien Sei-sama!. –Se ataja la pequeña.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta la mujer desparramándose en su silla. –Que es lo que querés saber.

-Es que... quería que me ayudés a encontrar la forma de decirle a Sachiko que yo... es decir... quiero decirle que...

-Querés decirle que la amás y que querés que sea tu novia. ¿Es eso?. –La interrumpe la antigua rosa blanca.

-¡Si!. Es eso. ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

-Creo conocerte Yumi. –Suspira enderezándose en su asiento. –Y te ayudaré así vos y Sachiko son felices de una buena vez.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?.

-Muy fácil, decíselo así de una, tal y como yo te lo dije. –Plantea la blonda.

-No te entiendo Sei-sama.

-¿Qué es lo que no entendés?. –Cuestiona Sei. –Tenés que decirle así de frente, que la querés mucho, que la amás y que siempre te gustó por lo que querés que sea tu novia, así de sencillo.

-Ah, o sea que mañana cuando la vea le digo que la amo y que quiero que sea mi novia. Así nada más.

-¡No!. –Rechaza su senpai. –No tenés que ser tan fría para decirle algo tan importante. A ver, como explicártelo mejor... ¡Ya sé!.

-

-

Sei toma las manos de Yumi arrimándose a ella a una distancia suficiente para que ella escuche su murmullo...

Sachiko llega hasta el elegante bar pero antes de entrar nota la presencia de dos chicas que le son sumamente familiares, anonadada es muda testigo de una escena romántica...

Sei aprieta aún más sus manos con las de Yumi y comienza a hablarle de manera dulce y seductora...

-

-

-Hace mucho que me gustás... –Susurra Sei de forma seductora. –Y muero de amor por vos...

-Sei-sama... ¿Qué estás diciéndome?. –Pregunta Yumi preocupada.

-Que me gustás mucho Yumi, hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de vos y te amo con locura...

-Pero... Sei-sama... –Murmura la pequeña asustada y sonrojada. –Lo nuestro no puede ser...

-¡No me importa Yumi!. –Dice la universitaria elevando la voz. –Te amo y quiero que seas mi novia. –Finaliza acercándose a la estudiante.

-Pero...

-

-

Sei se aproxima hacia Yumi y cuando su rostro se pega al de ella, roza ligeramente sus labios contra los de Yumi para finalmente estamparle un beso muy cerca de la comisura. La situación deja a Yumi sin aliento y le cuesta reponerse de la situación.

Sachiko no entiende lo que acaba de observar, Yumi y Sei acaban de besarse enfrente de ella y ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Estupefacta ante lo ocurrido, Sachiko abandona la idea del café y decide volverse a casa de inmediato.

Yumi se recupera ante lo que Sei hizo. La rubia la mira sonriente como si disfrutara de la situación, hasta que Yumi rompe el silencio...

-

-

-Que fue lo que hiciste Sei-sama... –Susurra confundida.

-Nada malo, nomás te mostré la forma adecuada de declararle tu amor a Sachiko.

-¡Pero casi me besás en la boca!. –Le recrimina la rosa roja.

-"Casi". –Remarca la blonda mujer. –Creeme que si te hubiera besado en serio serías vos la que no se soltaría de mis labios. –Manifiesta con picardía.

-No es para que lo digás de esa manera... –Gruñe Yumi por lo bajo.

-Quiero creer que entendiste como hacer para que Sachiko caiga rendida de amor a tus pies. –Afirma Sei. -¿O es necesario que te lo repita?. –Retruca la rubia acercándose a la pequeña.

-¡No, gracias!. –Exclama la chiquita. –Con una vez es suficiente.

-¡De acuerdo!. –Aprueba la mayor. –Mañana mismo te le declarás a Sachiko y después me llamás a casa para contarme como te fue. –Ordena la antigua Rosa Gigantea.

-Está bien... –Acepta Yumi resignada.

-

-

Sachiko asciende al colectivo que la lleva hacia su mansión casi al mismo instante en que Yumi y Sei salen del bar. Ambas suben al coche amarillo que las trajo hasta la confitería ya que Sei se ofreció a llevar a Yumi a su casa. Luego de manejar por las distintas calles, las dos chicas llegan hasta la residencia de Yumi en donde esta desciende no sin antes escuchar el recordatorio de Sei acerca de la declaración para con Sachiko y la posterior llamada para contarle como le resultó la aplicación de su ayuda.

La noche cae, Yumi apenas si puede conciliar el sueño pensando en las palabras que dirá a Sachiko en la mañana siguiente.

Un nuevo día de clases inicia en Lilian, Yumi no aguanta más el momento en que las clases de la mañana finalicen para dar inicio a la hora del almuerzo, su confianza está en su punto más alto y esta vez nada ni nadie le impedirá expresar sus sentimientos de amor para con Sachiko. Las campanas suenan y Yumi sale disparada del aula en dirección hacia los fondos de la escuela. Al llegar al límite con la universidad trepa como siempre por los ladrillos y salta hacia el otro lado, una vez en tierra dispone los elementos necesarios para el almuerzo, pero como esta es una ocasión especial saca de su mochila un estuche y de el extrae un frasco con perfume y se lo rocía abundantemente por el cuerpo, de ahí mismo saca una polvera de maquillaje y con el espejo revisa su rostro para ver que no haya imperfecciones además de controlar su uniforme y su peinado. Finalmente, extrae otros cosméticos con los cuales procede a pintarse los labios y los ojos. Luego de realizar los retoques necesarios se acomoda en el suelo para esperar a su amada...

Los minutos pasan y se acumulan hasta colmar la paciencia de Yumi, Sachiko no aparece en el lugar a pesar de haber superado la hora habitual del encuentro. Cuando se dispone a abandonar el lugar ve a lo lejos a su amada yendo a su encuentro, pero percibe en ella un caminar lento y una actitud pensativa no habitual en ella... al encontrarse con su hermana menor, Sachiko apenas si la saluda dirigiéndole una fría mirada. Yumi no comprende lo que le sucede a su Onee-sama y la invita a comer junto a ella. La universitaria se sienta y toma su bento para comer en silencio junto a su hermanita. Varios minutos después, Yumi no comprende el porqué de tan silencioso almuerzo y trata de pedirle explicaciones a su hermana... cosa de la que luego se arrepentirá...

-

-

-Sachiko... ¿Ocurre algo que estás tan silenciosa?.

-No tengo ganas de hablar, eso es todo. –Da como respuesta la chica mayor.

-Pero... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.

-No.

-Sachiko... ¿Acaso estás enojada por algo?. Yo hoy quería...

-No, no estoy enojada... mas bien decepcionada... –Contesta Sachiko tristemente.

-¿Qué te sucedió para que estés así?. –Insiste Yumi.

-Nada, creo que no es momento de hablarlo... puedo decir cosas de las que me arrepienta más tarde. –Susurra volviendo la vista.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta la pequeña para después intentar con otro tema. –Sabés que Sachiko... quiero decirte algo importante para mí...

-

-

Sachiko levanta la vista, Yumi está sonriente, cosa que sólo confirmaría el peor de sus temores ante lo que su hermana quiere contarle... por lo que se dispone para enfrentar la noticia de la mejor manera posible, siente que su pulso se detiene cuando la estudiante dice estas palabras...

-

-

-Sachiko... quiero decirte que estuve... pensando mucho, y me di cuenta de mis sentimientos... es decir, ya sé quien es la persona que más quiero en la vida...

-

-

Sachiko cierra los ojos, no llega a escuchar lo ultimo que Yumi dijo... siente que no puede contenerse por lo que sin pensarlo y saliéndose de su natural frialdad sentimental estalla con estas palabras para con Yumi...

-

-

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir Yumi?. –Le reclama Sachiko. -¿Qué te gusta Sei, que ayer saliste con ella y le declaraste tu amor?. Son novias ya...

-Pero... que decís Sachiko... –Murmura la chica confundida.

-Las vi. –Responde la universitaria. –Ayer las vi a las dos en el café besándose... –Susurra. –Fui a comprar unos libros para la universidad... y cuando iba a entrar a ese lugar las vi dándose... un beso... en la boca... –Solloza. –Al principio creí que eran otras chicas... pero luego las vi claramente a las dos...

-¡Sachiko!. –Murmura la rosa roja. –No es lo que parece, nosotras no nos...

-¡Está bien Yumi!. –Dice la antigua rosa. –No tenés nada que explicarme... si ustedes se quieren yo no tengo que entrometerme...

-¡Pero es que eso no es verdad!. –Exclama la menor entre llantos.

-Yumi... –Susurra Sachiko. –Mejor hablemos en otro momento. –Explica mientras intenta contener sus lágrimas. –No quisiera que nos hiriéramos más...

-Sachiko... –Musita. –Escuchame... por favor...

-Lo... siento mucho Yumi. –Exclama la peliazul antes de irse dándole la espalda a la pequeña para ocultar sus incipientes lágrimas. –Otro día hablamos. –Llega a decir antes de apretar el paso para alejarse del lugar cuanto antes.

-Sachiko... –Masculla Yumi. –Sos vos a quien amo...

-

-

Sachiko no la escucha, echa a correr para abandonar el lugar y perder de vista a Yumi, esta la ve alejarse cada vez más hasta que desaparece de sus ojos. Cuando ya no la percibe, cae de rodillas sobre el mantel y su llanto estalla con furia... oculta su cara entre las manos y de esa manera deja caer su cabeza sobre el suelo permaneciendo de rodillas...

-

-

Continuará...

-

-

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!. Me fueron muy útiles al momento de escribir este capítulo y el siguiente. Veamos: Arisugawa¡Gracias por los detalles!. Me dieron una buena idea :D espero que en el capítulo siguiente Touko no te caiga muy mal... Akitsuki¡Gracias por tu comentario!. Espero te agrade la continuación y te parezca divertida. A propósito, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea de fic para la pareja que dijiste, eso si, buscate el tema "Penumbras" interpretado por Sandro ya que lamentablemente no pueden subirse letras de canciones, y escuchar ese tema te ayudará a entender el fic, supongo que lo subiré al terminar este. Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y espero subir pronto lo que falta. ¡Gokigenyo!.

-

-

Julian Manes.

-

-

La Declaración. Capítulo Dos. Octubre de 2006. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y productores.


	3. Capítulo tres

**LA DECLARACIÓN.  
**

**CAPÍTULO TRES **

**- **

-

Un par de horas más tarde, Yumi se halla sola en el salón de las reuniones, aún no logra calmar su llanto motivo por el cual su respiración se entrecorta en sollozos. En esa situación se encuentra cuando su melancolía es interrumpida por el llamado de su celular. En un primer impulso prefiere no atender el llamado, pero ante la insistencia del emisor accede a abrir la comunicación notando al instante en la pantalla el número de Sei, cosa que la decide a atender...

-

-

-Hola...

-¡Yumi!. –Exclama Sei del otro lado. –No me aguanté la intriga y llamé para que me contés como te fue con Sachiko... ¡Dale, contá, contá!.

-¡Horrible me fue!. –Responde Yumi.

-¡Pero como es posible!. –Profiere Sei sorprendida. -¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?.

-Es que... –Musita la pequeña casi a punto de estallar en llantos nuevamente. –Sachiko nos vio ayer en el bar... ella cree que somos novias y... para peor vio lo del beso...

-Ah, así que fue eso... –Susurra. –Disculpame Yumi... no quise meterte en líos...

-Ya lo sé... –Contesta la pequeña. –Pero Sachiko no lo entiende así... traté de explicarle que fue un malentendido pero no quiso oírme, dijo que nos heriríamos mas...

-¡Típico de Sachiko!. –Interrumpe. –Entonces hay una posibilidad todavía.

-¿Qué dijiste Sei-sama?. –Inquiere Yumi expectante.

-Nada, vos por ahora quedate tranquila que yo voy a tratar de arreglar todo esto. Te metí en un lío así que yo te sacaré de él.

-¡En serio me lo decís!. –Profiere la rosa roja entusiasta.

-Si, vas a ver que te lo arreglo enseguida. Y sino hacete novia mía que lo vas a pasar mucho mejor.

-¡Sei!. –Chilla Yumi. –No es momento de bromas...

-¡Está bien, está bien!. –Lo que si te pido que no hablés con ella hasta que se calme un poco. –Ordena la rubia. –Conociéndola seguro intentará hablar con vos en el momento adecuado.

-Bueno, como digas... –Acepta la chiquita no muy convencida.

-Perfecto, entonces esperate un poco a ver si la convenzo a Sachiko, sino ella sola te va a pedir explicaciones. Y ahora tengo que dejarte, va a empezar una de las clases. Cuidate mucho. –Dice la antigua rosa antes de colgar.

-

-

Yumi deja su celular encima de la mesa. Sin esperanzas cruza sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoya su cabeza en ellos cuando ve aparecer en el salón a Yoshino, quien al verla se sobresalta y sale por unos segundos del lugar, cosa que le parece extraña a Yumi, ya que nuevamente regresa al salón...

-

-

-Creía que no había nadie acá dentro. –Comenta Yoshino.

-Estoy yo sola... –Contesta Yumi. –Pero ¿Por qué entraste y saliste al verme en el salón?.

-Es que... –Intenta explicar la chica de las trenzas mientras toma asiento junto a su amiga. –No quería que me vieras sin el pañuelo del uniforme...

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho... –Dice Yumi. –Eso no me parece algo malo.

-Es la única razón y no hay otra. –Afirma la chica de pelo negro.

-Está bien. -Acepta la rosa roja.

-¡Y ahora contame como te fue con Sachiko!. Si, dale, dale. –Insiste Yoshino intentando cambiar el tema.

-¡Terrible!. –Exclama Yumi. –Realmente terrible.

-¿Pero que pasó?.

-Hubo un malentendido. –Explica la chica de las coletas. –Ayer cuando salí con Sei-sama, ella me estaba explicando como declarármele a Sachiko y... de repente me besó.

-Y eso que tiene que ver...

-¡Es que Sachiko nos vio!. –Profiere. –Y por eso piensa que Sei y yo somos novias...

-Entiendo... ¿Y no le explicaste que fue todo una confusión?.

-Traté de hacerlo, pero ella no quiere hablar del tema. Además Sei me recomendó que no le hable a Sachiko hasta que se calme, que seguramente ella querrá hablar conmigo para ese entonces.

-Será mejor que le hagás caso. –Comenta Yoshino levantándose de la silla. –Y ahora perdoname, recordé que tengo que hacer unas cosas... –Dice mientras sale a las apuradas del lugar.

-¿Qué le pasará a Yoshino?. –Susurra Yumi sorprendida.

-

-

Cuando Yumi se dispone a levantarse de su asiento, su Petite Soeur ingresa al salón... junto a su ladera.

-

-

-¡Dale idiota, apurate!. –La apresura Touko.

-Ya... llego Touko-sama. –Resopla Sayaka cargando una pesada caja.

-¿Seguís con lo de los rosarios?. –Interroga Yumi.

-Si, ya están bendecidos, ahora si se los podemos dar a las nuevas alumnas. –Contesta la bouton.

-Si, y fue una tarea difícil... –Añade Sayaka. –No sólo tuve que llevar los rosarios hasta la otra escuela dando toda la vuelta hasta la entrada principal, sino que prácticamente tuve que cargarlos por todo el establecimiento buscando al padre Juan para que haga su trabajo, sin contar que tuve que soportar las bromas y burlas de los alumnos del lugar.

-Pero... ¿Touko no te avisó que existe una puerta lateral cercana que une ambas escuelas?. –Plantea la rosa. -¿Tampoco te ayudó a llevarlos?.

-Estaba ocupada en otros asuntos. –Responde su Petite Soeur. –Además supuse que ella conocía la entrada lateral.

-Y además no quería molestarla en algo tan trivial. –Agrega Sayaka cargando aún la caja.

-¡Dejalos en la mesa tarada!. –Ordena Touko severamente al verla. –Parece que hay que ordenártelo todo, no podés darte cuenta de algo como eso...

-¡Perdonemé Touko-sama!. No volverá a pasar... –Gimotea la chica de los anteojos dejando la caja en la mesa.

-Touko, no seas tan severa con ella. –Intercede la rosa mayor. -Como sus senpais tenemos que enseñarle como son las cosas de la escuela pero no de esa manera. Sayaka... ¿Podrías preparar un poco de té?. –Solicita.

-¡Enseguida!. –Exclama la mencionada. –Van a ver que rico té les preparo. –Dice mientras rumbea hacia la cocina.

-Tantas ganas de tomar té tenés Onee-sama. –Discrepa la alumna de segundo.

-Touko, me gustaría saber que es lo que te proponés con Sayaka, por qué la maltratás tanto.

-Si la maltrato es porque ella dijo que por mí está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le ordene. –Replica la kouhai.

-¡Touko!. –Exclama la rosa mayor. –Esa no es forma de tratar a la gente.

-Yumi... –Interrumpe la rosa menor. –Alguna vez me gustaría que me dejés actuar con la gente a mi manera.

-Y a mí me gustaría que me llamaras de la manera correcta. –Gimotea.

-¡Está bien Onee-sama!. –Chilla la menor. –Pero quisiera que me contés porque estuviste llorando.

-¿Llorando?. Yo no estuve llorando Touko, no sé a que te referís con eso...

-No digás mentiras que no te queda bien. –Expone la bouton. –Tenés todo el maquillaje corrido en la cara. ¿No te diste cuenta de eso?.

-¿Qué cosa?. –Vocifera Yumi mientras saca su polvera y se mira en el espejo. -¡Como puede ser que no me lo dijiste antes!. –Protesta mientras trata de arreglarse. -¡Me veo horrible!. Nadie me dice nada...

-Me vas a decir o no lo que te pasa. –Insiste la menor.

-Es que... quise declararle mi amor a Sachiko y ella me rechazó porque cree que Sei y yo somos novias.

-¡Ah, eso!. –Dice la chica de los rizos como si no le importara. –Ya lo sé.

-¡Como que lo sabés!. –Vocifera la chica de los moños.

-Te vi mientras te le declarabas, suelo ir a comer en los fondos de la escuela y por lo tanto siempre te veo comer junto a ella, pero como sabía que hoy era una jornada especial para vos, me acerqué para escuchar lo que le decías...

-De acuerdo, podés reírte de lo que me pasó... –Murmura Yumi sentándose.

-Onee-sama, no me voy a reír de vos. –Susurra Touko acercándose a Yumi. -Lo que quiero es que sepas que podés contar conmigo.

-Gracias Touko... –Musita abrazando a su hermanita. –Sabía que hice bien en elegirte como mi Petite Soeur.

-De nada Yumi.

-

-

Mientras las rosas rojas conversan en el salón del Concejo, la rosa de las trenzas se dirige con paso presuroso a la parte posterior del edificio. Detrás de la mansión de las Rosas, Naoko espera a Yoshino. Al verla llegar se aproxima a ella y la abraza...

-

-

-¡Yoshino!. –Exclama la muchacha. –Creía que no venías.

-Es que me demoré porque Yumi me contaba acerca de su Onee-sama. –Explica la rosa.

-¿Cuándo me vas a presentar oficialmente al Concejo de las Rosas?.

-Pronto Naoko, muy pronto. –Asevera Yoshino. –Pero hagamos acá la ceremonia ya que no pudimos hacerla dentro.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta la joven.

-Naoko... -Musita Yoshino. -Por favor aceptá mi Rosario como muestra de hermandad y de aceptación.

-Acepto tu Rosario y acepto formar parte del Yamayurikai. –Afirma la joven.

-Bienvenida, mi Petite Soeur. –Afirma Yoshino abrazándola.

-Gracias por aceptarme Yoshino, digo, Onee-sama.

-Volvamos a casa, hoy fue un día muy pesado.

-Como digas, Onee-sama. –Dice Naoko aferrándose al brazo de su flamante hermana.

-

-

Mientras las dos chicas participaban de su ceremonia, no llegaron a percibir que un ojo electrónico estaba plasmando lo sucedido... en cuanto Yoshino y su flamante Petite Soeur abandonan el lugar, una chica cargando una cámara fotográfica sale de entre los arbustos relamiéndose ante lo que será, de seguro, una gran primicia para el periódico escolar...

Una nueva mañana se alza en la escuela Lilian, pero esta vez veremos lo que ocurre en el patio de la universidad homónima, una rubia desaliñada se acerca hasta donde se encuentra sentada una de las estudiantes del primer año de la universidad... la peliazul la observa acercarse pero en vez de irse o tratar de evitarla concentra su vista en el libro que tiene entre sus manos...

-

-

-Hola. –Saluda Sei sentándose a su lado. –Veo que te tocó el mismo profesor que tuve en primero, estás leyendo el mismo libro que me pidieron.

-Si, y me gustaría proseguir con la lectura a solas, si no es molestia. –Recibe como respuesta por parte de la señorita.

-De acuerdo, mejor me voy. –Notifica levantándose del lugar. -Pero antes quisiera recordarte que en la secundaria hay una chica que sufre por quien fue su hermana mayor.

-Hay muchas en esa situación. –Murmura Sachiko cerrando los ojos.

-Si, pero una sola es la que te ama a vos. –Afirma Sei acercando su vista a la de Sachiko. –Y lo sabés bien, pero en este momento lo único que te importa es una imagen borrosa y confusa.

-No fue nada confuso. –Asegura la peliazul. –Lo vi yo misma, no me fueron con el chisme.

-Ni siquiera te importa porque Yumi estaba conmigo ese día. –Plantea la rubia. –Ella fue a buscarme para que la aconseje en como declararte su amor, y eso fue lo que pasó. –Dice mientras comienza a alejarse. –Lo del beso fue apenas un roce en la mejilla y nada más. Deberías saberlo bien Sachiko, jamás le robaría la persona querida a nadie, y menos a una amiga.

-

-

Sachiko se queda sin habla, el planteo de Sei es algo que ella no se esperaba, además la firmeza de su senpai y lo directo de sus palabras la hacen reflexionar, y por si fuera poco, y de acuerdo a la forma de ser de la antigua rosa gigantea remata sus dichos con un golpe directo...

-

-

-Creo que si no confiás en Yumi no te la merecés como novia, lo único que vas a conseguir es que se aleje de vos... y si eso llegara a pasar no te lo voy a perdonar ya que me ocuparé de que ella reciba el consuelo que se merece.

-¡Que quisiste decir con eso Sei!. –Vocifera Sachiko.

-Que Yumi no se va a quedar sola esperando a que escuchés lo que tiene que decirte. Procuraré estar a su lado para ocupar el lugar que vos misma estás dejando vacío.

-¡Sei... no te atrevas...!

-Tengo que irme. –Explica Sei. –Reflexioná en lo que hablamos por favor. No me gustaría tener que... llegar a algo tan drástico.

-

-

La rubia se aleja de Sachiko dejando a Sachiko sumida en un mar de cavilaciones...

Mientras, en el Concejo de las Rosas, Shimako, Yumi y las rosas en bouton se desayunan con las primicias del periódico escolar de Lilian y sus amplias fotografías...

-

-

-¡Como puede ser posible!. –Exclama Touko. –Yoshino nombró a esa chica como su Petite Soeur y no fue capaz de presentárnosla a sus amigas.

-Touko, tranquilizate por favor. –Intercede Yumi. –Supongo que alguna razón habrá para ello.

-¡No puedo entenderlo!. –Vocifera Noriko. –Ella nos pedía que consiguiéramos Petite Soeur pero ella no la conseguía, y cuando yo encontré a una chica que puede llegar a ser mi Soeur la presenté al concejo y ella ya la nombró su Soeur y no dijo nada...

-¡Noriko!. –Indica Shimako levantando la voz. –Calmate un poco por favor. –Ordena bajando el tono.

-¡Ella tiene razón!. –Interviene la rosa roja en bouton. –Yoshino tiene que decirnos porque no nos presentó a su hermana menor como corresponde.

-Touko. –Exclama Rosa Chinensis. –Yoshino explicará sus razones en el momento que lo considere, nosotras no somos nadie para exigirle nada acerca de su vida privada.

-Yumi tiene razón. –Añade Shimako. –Yoshino nos dirá porqué no quiso presentarla de la forma adecuada, así que no nos preocupemos por ello, además...

-Hablando de mí mientras no estoy presente. –Se escucha decir a alguien desde la puerta.

-¡Yoshino!. –Exclama Yumi al verla en la puerta. –Creía que venías más tarde...

-Y eso que dejamos la puerta abierta para ver cuando viene. –Comenta Shimako.

-Vos no tenés la culpa. –Dice Touko molesta. –Sino la idiota de Sayaka que no sirve ni para espiar quien viene. –Exclama furibunda mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Touko... –Exclama la rosa roja mientras se dirige hacia ella.

-Creo que les debo una explicación. –Expone Yoshino ante las demás rosas.

-

-

Mientras, Touko baja la escalera hecha una furia, Sayaka avergonzada por lo ocurrido la espera al pie de la misma. Al verla, Touko explota y descarga toda su bronca sobre la pobre chica...

-

-

-¡Grandísima estúpida!. –Le espeta a los gritos. -¡No servís para nada!. Ni siquiera para avisarnos si viene o no Yoshino. ¿Acaso te falla el cerebro?.

-Perdonemé Touko-sama, perdonemé... –Suplica la joven. –No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo...

-¡Claro que no va a pasar!. –Exclama la bouton. –Ya que si vuelve a pasar te daré unas buenas cachetadas para que escarmientes de una buena vez. Y ahora de castigo vas a hacer todas mis tareas de limpieza por lo que queda del mes...

-¡Perdonemé Touko-sama!. –Gimotea la muchacha de lentes.

-Desaparecé de mi vista si no querés que te golpee ahora mismo. –Ordena la superior.

-Si... enseguida... –Susurra la pequeña mientras se aleja corriendo del sitio.

-¡Touko!. –Exclama Yumi enardecida mientras desciende la escalera. –Te dije varias veces que esa no es forma de tratar a tus kouhais.

-Yumi, te dije varias veces que me dejés tratar a mí con Sayaka, así que por favor no te entrometas en este tema.

-¡Primero!. –Profiere la rosa roja a su hermana mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -Me entrometo porque sos mi Petite Soeur y estás martirizando a una chica buena con tus caprichos. ¡Segundo!. –Indica clavándole el dedo en el pecho. -Me tenés que llamar de acuerdo al rango como es la tradición. Y tercero, si me entero de que volvés a hacer sufrir a Sayaka o a cualquier otra alumna de esa forma personalmente pediré tu expulsión del Yamayurikai.

-Yumi... digo, Onee-sama, me molesta mucho esa actitud de ratita asustada que tiene Sayaka, por lo que quisiera que me dejés trabajar con ella a mi manera si no te es mucha molestia. –Reclama la bouton.

-Ya quedaste advertida. –Da como única respuesta Rosa Chinensis. –Vamos a la sala de reuniones que Yoshino quiere hablarnos.

-

-

Una vez que las rosas rojas se acomodan en sus sitios dentro del gran salón de reuniones, Yoshino comienza a brindar con detalles el porque de su actitud...

-

-

-Por empezar, quisiera que me disculpen por mantener a mi Petite Soeur en secreto. -Expresa la rosa foetida. -Pero tengo mis motivos y quisiera que me den la oportunidad de decírselos.

-Te escuchamos Yoshino. –Invita Shimako.

-Para empezar. –Prosigue Yoshino. -El año pasado comencé mi búsqueda para tener una Petite Soeur como todas ustedes, pero luego me enteré de que una prima mía vendría a estudiar a nuestra ciudad. Luego aprobó los exámenes de nuestra escuela y es por eso que decidí que ella tenía que ser mi Petite Soeur.

-Debiste habérnoslo dicho antes Yoshino. –Asegura Yumi. –Nos tuviste preocupadas.

-Tenés razón. –Contesta Yoshino. –Disculpenmé por eso.

-Y como ella es tu prima la elegiste como Soeur, como pasó con Rei. –Asegura Yumi.

-Así es. –Afirma la rosa amarilla. -Ella se llama Shimazu Naoko y es prima directa mía. Viene del interior del país a estudiar a nuestra escuela ya que en su pueblo no hay secundaria alta y ahora esta viviendo en casa. Quisiera poder presentarla al Yamayurikai esta tarde, me gustaría que estén todas así la conocen.

-¡Contá conmigo!. –Asevera Yumi.

-Nosotras también estaremos. –Afirma Shimako. -Verdad Noriko.

-Así es. –Acepta la bouton.

-Yo quisiera preguntar algo. –Plantea Touko. –Quiero saber porque no la presentaste antes.

-Es que... –Titubea Yoshino. –Prefería que Naoko asuma como mi Petite Soeur luego de la ceremonia de bienvenida, así de esa forma ella ya era alumna oficial de la escuela.

-¿Acaso eso es un requisito imprescindible?. –Interroga Noriko.

-No, no lo es. –Responde su hermana.

-Creo que las razones que expone Yoshino son validas. ¿No te parece Shimako?

-Estoy de acuerdo con vos Yumi, así que... ¿Alguna quiere objetar la decisión de Yoshino o alegar alguna causa?. –Cuestiona Shimako. –De acuerdo. –Afirma ante el silencio de las rosas. –Esta misma tarde le daremos la bienvenida a la Petite Soeur de Yoshino, luego de que nos la presente, y la admitiremos oficialmente en el Concejo de las Rosas.

-

-

Finalizada la improvisada reunión del Concejo, todas las rosas felicitan a Yoshino por su decisión y la alientan a que presente a Naoko en sociedad. Mientras Touko y Yoshino parten hacia sus respectivas aulas, Yumi recibe un mensaje de parte de Sei para preguntarle si Sachiko ya se contactó con ella. Yumi responde negativamente y su rostro se entristece... a tal punto de largarse a llorar ante Shimako, quien permanece en la mansión acompañando a Noriko que se encuentra realizando unos trabajos prácticos de la escuela.

-

-

-¿Qué ocurre Yumi?. –Pregunta Shimako al verla entristecerse.

-Era Sei. –Dice guardando el celular. –Quería saber si Sachiko habló conmigo. –Manifiesta antes de largarse a llorar.

-Entiendo, todavía no supiste de ella.

-No entiendo que me pasa... –Murmura Yumi entre llantos. –Que mal hice para que todo me salga terrible. Sachiko cree que soy la novia de Sei, recién tuve que amenazar a Touko con expulsarla del Concejo por maltratarla a Sayaka... ¡Tan mala soy que no tuve suerte con mis hermanas!.

-No es eso. –La anima Shimako. –Todas pasamos por algún mal momento sentimental, ya vas a ver que se arreglará pronto, y más si Sei interviene. Y lo de Touko no tiene nada de raro, conociéndola de seguro está tramando algo, así que confiá un poco en ella. Aunque si se propasa tendremos que frenarla.

-No me gustaría tener que hacer algo tan drástico. –Confiesa la rosa roja entre llantos.

-No va a ser necesario. –Comenta la rosa blanca levantándose de su silla. -Vas a ver que todo sale bien. –Murmura mientras la abraza.

-Gracias Shimako. –Acepta la pequeña. -Me hacía falta una palabra reconfortante.

-De nada. –Acepta la chica de los rizos abrazándola más.

-Disculpen. ¿Interrumpo algo importante?. –Exclama Noriko al entrar al salón y ver la escena.

-No, nada Noriko. –Asegura Yumi separándose de su amiga. –Ya me estoy yendo. –Dice tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar. –Hasta luego y gracias por la charla Shimako.

-De nada, cuidate. –Saluda la rosa gigantea.

-

-

Noriko se sienta y permanece callada en su lugar. Mientras abre los cuadernos que trae consigo, Shimako se acerca a ella y comienza a hablarle...

-

-

-¿Qué pasa Noriko, estás enojada?.

-Por que habría de estarlo. –Comenta la bouton disgustada. –Encuentro a mi novia abrazando a una de sus compañeras y tengo que estar alegre. No lo entiendo, explicamelo.

-Noriko... –Murmura la rosa mayor mientras la rodea con sus brazos por el cuello. –Te ves muy linda cuando te ponés celosa.

-No quiera arreglar las cosas halagándome Rosa Gigantea.

-Uh... estás bastante enojada como para que me llamés de esa forma. –Le susurra al oído de manera sensual. –Si estás ofendida conmigo, te vas a perder la sorpresa que te tengo preparada.

-¿Sorpresa, que sorpresa?.

-Así es. Tengo una sorpresa... pero si estás enojada no podré decir nada...

-Dale, contame... –Insiste la chica de melena.

-Es una pena, pero te vas a perder lo que preparé para este fin de semana.

-¿Qué es?.

-Este fin de semana mis padres se van a una procesión religiosa a Osaka, así que me quedo sola en el templo. Iba a pedirte que me vinieras a acompañar para no quedarme sola y de paso... –Susurra sonrojada. -Bueno, ya sabés lo que hacemos... cuando estamos solas.

-¿En serio me lo decís Shimako?. –Inquiere curiosa Noriko. –Dale, no me dejés aburriéndome en casa...

-No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo... –Dice la rosa mayor. –A lo mejor mi novia cree que lo pasaré mejor con Yumi...

-Perdoname... no volverá a pasar. –Suplica la rosa menor.

-Bien, está bien. –Acepta Rosa Gigantea. –Después arreglamos para encontrarnos.

-Gracias Onee-sama. –Dice la bouton.

-

-

Mientras las rosas amarillas arreglan sus asuntos, Yumi se apresura para llegar a las clases de la mañana. Cuando imprevistamente cerca de una de las paredes del costado de la mansión, la rosa roja se encuentra con una figura que le es familiar, Sayaka quien se encuentra en cuclillas contra la pared dando la terrible impresión de encontrarse sumergida en llantos, la senpai se conmueve y se apresta para confortar a la joven estudiante...

-

-

-Sayaka... ¿Qué te sucede que estás llorando?. –Plantea Yumi.

-No... No es nada Yumi-sama, ya se me va a pasar, no quiero molestarla, siga su camino por favor.

-¿Estás llorando por culpa de Touko?. Decímelo ya que si te molesta de nuevo tomaré medidas con mi Petite Soeur.

-¡No!. –Exclama la menor. -¡No lo haga por favor!. Ella no tiene nada que ver...

-Veo que acerté. –Comenta la mayor con una sonrisa.

-Algo así. –Confirma volviendo la vista. -¡Pero no la castigue por favor Yumi-sama!.

-¿Por qué sos así?. –Cuestiona. –Ella te maltrata y te humilla, no tenés que permitir que te trate de esa forma.

-Yumi-sama... –Dice la chica de anteojos. -¿Alguna vez admiró y quiso a alguien sin importar como fuera su manera de ser?.

-¿Qué?. –Exclama la rosa sorprendida.

-Que si en algún momento usted se enamoró perdidamente de alguien y estuvo dispuesta a todo y a soportar lo que sea con tal de estar cerca de quien quiere...

-Si, supongo... pero no de esa manera. –Asegura Fukuzawa.

-Eso es lo que me pasa... –Acepta la alumna de primero. –Quiero estar junto a ella aunque me trate peor que a una basura...

-Pero Sayaka... no te preguntaste si a esa persona a la que te referís le gusta que seas así de sumisa. No te parece que ella te querría más y te aceptaría mejor si te hacés respetar y demostrás que sos alguien que vale como persona.

-¿En serio me lo dice?.

-¡Por supuesto!. –Afirma Yumi sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. –Vas a ver que de esa manera te vas a poder acercar a ella sin dificultades y lo vas a pasar mejor. -Prosigue mientras seca las lágrimas de la muchacha.

-Gracias Yumi-sama.

-Y otra cosa. –Añade la rosa. –No es preciso que seas tan formal con nosotras, no es necesario que nos tratés de "usted"

-Como usted... ¡Digo!. Como vos digas Rosa Chinensis.

-Bueno... creo que vas mejorando. –Suspira Yumi con cara de resignada. –Y esta tarde venite a la mansión de las Rosas que vamos a tener una ceremonia de bienvenida, Yoshino va a presentarnos a su Petite Soeur.

-Gracias, pero prefiero no ir.

-Está bien, pero no dejés de ir a visitarnos, más allá de lo que ocurra con Touko. –Dice Yumi mientras se dirige a las aulas.

-¡De acuerdo!. –Confirma Sayaka. –Nos vemos luego Rosa Chinensis.

-

-

En la tarde, y luego de las clases del mencionado período, una furibunda Touko se aproxima a la mansión. Sayaka se encuentra cerca del edificio ya que decidió aceptar la invitación de Yumi pero al ver a la bouton de lejos, tiene como primer impulso el salir corriendo de allí, pero las piernas no le responden. Asustada, permanece temblando en el lugar ya que Touko, al percatarse de su presencia se aproxima a la joven de manera aterradora...

-

-

-¡Ah!. Con que ahí te escondías estúpida sabandija. –Le recrimina Touko a la joven. -¡Ahora vas a saber lo que es una golpiza!. –Vocifera tomándola del pañuelo. –Te ordené cumplir con todas mis tareas de limpieza y en vez de eso te quedás acá escondida mientras yo tuve que hacer todo el trabajo... –Le espeta mientras la sacude del uniforme.

-¡Perdonemé Touko-sama!. Se me pasó por alto... lo olvidé...

-¡¿Lo olvidaste?!. ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme?. ¡Esa es la única excusa que puede fraguar tu diminuto cerebro!... –Le grita al oído mientras le golpea la cabeza.

-¡Por favor, deténgase Touko-sama!. –Suplica la pequeña. –No volverá a suceder... se lo prometo...

-Te voy a dar unas buenas cachetadas que no se te van a olvidar nunca... ya vas a ver...

-No por favor, no... –Gimotea la joven atajándose.

-¡Nada!. –Exclama Touko. –Merecés que te trate así porque sos una basura insignificante...

-Basta... –Susurra Sayaka. –No... No me tratés así... O... te arrepentirás...

-¿Dijiste algo?. –Pregunta la senpai. –No te escucho, ya que hablás como si no tuvieras boca... –Exclama mientras la sacude del pañuelo.

-Idiota... –Masculla la kouhai.

-¿Acaso me insultaste?. –Plantea Touko. -¡Que me vas a insultar!. –Profiere. –Si te falta valor para enfrentarme, sos una miserable ratita cobarde.

-¡Basta!. –Dice la chica alzando la voz. –No tenés que tratarme así. Soy una persona como vos...

-¿Qué dijiste?. -Pregunta Touko sorprendida.

-¡Que ya me cansé de tus abusos y de tus absurdos caprichos!. –Vocifera Sayaka. -¡Me tenés harta!.

-Sayaka... –Susurra la Bouton.

-Está bien que te haya dicho que haría cualquier cosa por vos, pero esto ya es el colmo, me tratas peor que a un perro sarnoso... –Expresa entre sollozos. –Yo... siempre te admiré y quise estar cerca tuyo para... poder ser tu Soeur... pero jamás creí que fueras a ser tan miserable y a tratarme de esa forma... vos... siempre me... digo... siempre quise ser igual que vos, pero ahora... prefiero no serlo...

-Sayaka... no creí que... –Musita Touko.

-¡Miserable!. ¡Bruja!. –Le grita Sayaka a Touko al mismo tiempo en que le estampa una sonora cachetada. -¡Sos de lo peor!. ¡Una miseria humana!. ¡Una tremenda basura!...

-¡Vaya!. –Exclama Touko fuertemente mientras se masajea la cara. –Parece que la ratona cobarde se murió y apareció una verdadera mujer, toda una leona diría yo.

-¡Si!. –Afirma Sayaka enfrentándola. –Y si me volvés a tratar de esa manera te voy a demostrar que también tengo garras y sé usarlas muy bien.

-

-

Antes de que Sayaka reaccione, Touko se acerca a ella rápidamente y la abraza fuertemente provocando el súbito enrojecimiento de la menor. Mientras permanecen en esa posición, Touko le susurra al oído a su kouhai...

-

-

-Me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso. –Susurra la chica de los moños. –Y creo que no me va a alcanzar la vida para que me perdonés por el tratamiento de shock que te di para que esto ocurra.

-¿De que hablás?. –Pregunta Sayaka extrañada. –No entiendo...

-Que espero me perdonés por la forma en que te traté estos días... –Asegura viéndola a los ojos. –Lo hice para despertar tu verdadero carácter y hacerte una persona de coraje y no una sumisa arrastrada.

-Sigo sin entender... –Comenta la chica de los lentes.

-Ya te explicaré todo con detalles. –Asevera Touko volviéndola a abrazar. –Pero esto es solo el principio, este domingo iremos de compras, lo primero serán unos lentes de contacto así te sacás esos feos anteojos, luego ropa moderna, una pasada por la peluquería y el centro de belleza... vas a ver que bien te voy a transformar... –Prosigue soltándola para acomodarle el uniforme.

-

-

Repentinamente y mientras le acondiciona la ropa, Touko comienza a arreglarle el cabello a su kouhai... en ese momento, siente un extraño impulso y en silencio vuelve a abrazarla. Sayaka se sonroja y cierra sus ojos ofreciendo sus labios a su senpai, esta al verla tan dispuesta acerca los suyos y cuando está por besarla nota que la menor entreabre los ojos... ante esto, Touko reacciona soltándola, abre enormemente sus ojos, sacude la cabeza y toma a Sayaka de la mano y comienza a arrastrarla con ella hacia el edificio...

-

-

-Pero... ¡Touko-sama! -¡Explíqueme que pasó!. ¿Adonde vamos?. –Pregunta Sayaka sonrojada.

-A la mansión de las rosas. –Responde la senpai alterada y ruborizada. -No quiero que nos perdamos la bienvenida de la Petite Soeur de Yoshino.

-

-

En la Mansión, las rosas festejan el ingreso de Naoko, la Petite Soeur de Yoshino, al Yamayurikai. Pero mientras todas sonríen felices, la única que no puede expresar su alegría es Yumi debido a lo sucedido con Sachiko. Finalizado el día, todas regresan a sus casas a pasar el fin de semana...

Siendo ya lunes, en la universidad Lilian las jóvenes universitarias se preparan para una atareada semana de clases, al igual que una rubia desaliñada que persigue a una señorita de largos cabellos azules...

-

-

-¡Sachiko!. –Exclama Sei al ver a su antigua colega caminando por el pasillo de la universidad. –Quisiera hablar un instante con vos. ¿Podrá ser?.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme Sei... –Resopla la peliazul dándole la espalda. –Y me gustaría que me dejaras tranquila sobre ese tema.

-Sabés que no puedo hacerlo. –Afirma la rubia tomándola de un brazo. -Me molesta que no creas en mi palabra... pero lo que más me molesta es que ni siquiera le creas a Yumi. –Le espeta Sei.

-Es que... –Titubea la joven. –No es eso, ocurre que...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?. –Plantea Sei soltándola.

-Es que... desde que me dijiste lo que le sucede a Yumi... y de lo que siente yo... no sé que hacer o que actitud tomar...

-Y preferís huir de Yumi.

-Es posible... ya que... no sé que debo decirle, o como corresponderla o como... aceptarla.

-¿Acaso no sentís nada por ella, no la amás?. –Le recrimina Sei.

-¡No, yo no dije eso!. -Exclama Sachiko. –Simplemente... quisiera que me dejés pensar en ello y la manera en que debo afrontarlo.

-Te entiendo, Yumi no te importa, no te interesa.

-¡No volvás a decir eso Sei!. –Le reclama la antigua rosa roja. –Lo único que quiero es pensar un poco en como debo corresponder a sus sentimientos y... si soy la adecuada para Yumi.

-Te entiendo. –Acepta la rubia. –Lo que no sé es si Yumi lo entenderá o esperará a que la escuchés. –Finaliza.

-Sé que Yumi lo entenderá. –Asevera Sachiko viéndola fijamente a los ojos. –Y más si es cierto lo que me dijiste. –Remata volviéndose tras sus pasos.

-Lo que si no te demorés mucho. –Asegura Sei. –Puede que sea demasiado tarde cuando te decidás a hablar con tu hermana menor.

-

-

La peliazul se despide alzando su mano a manera de saludo mientras Sei la ve alejarse...

Mientras, en la secundaria Lilian, una semana más comienza en la institución escolar. Para Yumi el fin de semana fue terrible, sin novedades acerca de Sachiko ya que esta permanece impasible ante los duros planteos de la antigua rosa gigantea. A pesar de todo, Yumi intenta sobreponerse llevando adelante sus obligaciones escolares junto a las del Concejo de las Rosas. Siendo el mediodía, Yumi se dirige hacia su acostumbrado lugar de almuerzos pero, al recordar que Sachiko no estará allí, decide ir a algún otro lado. Sin notarlo, llega hasta donde se encuentra emplazada la imagen de María Sama en donde descubre a Touko con su rosario en la mano y absorta en sus rezos...

-

-

-Touko. –Interrumpe la rosa mayor. -¿Estás rezando?.

-No, estoy relatando un partido de fútbol. –Responde la menor. -¡Por supuesto que estoy rezando!.

-Disculpame, sólo quería saber...

-¿Podrías dejarme continuar Onee-sama?.

-Si, de acuerdo. Lo que si te aviso que el padre Pedro está escuchando confesión en la capilla, así que acordate que como es sordo y para que las alumnas no abusen de ello suele imponerles de penitencia un rezo completo del rosario frente a la imagen de María Sama.

-Gracias por avisarme Onee-sama, pero, si me disculpás me gustaría continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. – Solicita Touko.

-De acuerdo. ¡Gokigenyo!. –Se despide la chica de los moños con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Me extraña hermana que no te des cuenta. –Susurra Touko mientras sigue rezando. –Conozco bien al padre Pedro y sus merecidas penitencias...

-

-

A la tarde, parece que otra velada del Yamayurikai dará comienzo en breve, ya que Shimako y su bouton esperan en la sala de reuniones...

-

-

-Ya preparé el té. –Anuncia Noriko entrando al salón.

-Que bien, así las chicas lo tendrán listo cuando lleguen. –Afirma Shimako.

-¿No querés que te dé algo más junto al té?. –Susurra Noriko al oído de Shimako mientras la abraza haciéndole cosquillas.

-Noriko... –Musita la rosa blanca ruborizada. –No me hagás así... Sabés que no me puedo contener y las chicas vendrán en cualquier momento...

-Que vengan, no hacemos nada que a ellas les parezca raro. –Musita aumentando las cosquillas.

-Noriko... –Suspira la rosa ante las caricias de la bouton. –Este fin de semana lo pasé lindo junto a vos.

-Gracias. –Acepta la mencionada intensificando sus mimos. –Y creo que podremos repetirlo.

-¿Qué querés decir con eso?.

-Este fin de semana mis padres salen de viaje y me quedo solita en casa, así que si no tenés planes, quisiera que me acompañés...

-Tendré que pensarlo... –Musita Sachiko de manera suspicaz. –A menos que logrés convencerme...

-¿Y como te convenzo?. –Plantea Noriko viéndola a los ojos.

-

-

Cuando la chica de la melena oscura aproxima sus labios a los de Shimako, la puerta del salón se abre dando paso a Yumi, quien con su cara triste saca de ánimos a las chicas que se prodigan amor... sin hacer comentarios, Yumi se sienta en su lugar enfriando a Noriko quien rumbea a la cocina para servirle un poco de té a la recién llegada... en ese momento, Touko ingresa al recinto...

-

-

-¡Ya llegamos!. –Exclama Touko. –Quiero presentarles a la nueva Sayaka. ¡Pasá por favor!. –Le ordena.

-No... Me da vergüenza... –Susurra la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Pero dale!. –Profiere Touko entrándola de un tirón. –Vas a ver que causás una buena impresión.

-No se rían de mí por favor... –Gime Sayaka.

-

-

Al parecer el cambio de apariencia de Sayaka fue más allá de colocarle lentes de contacto sino que su pelo, ahora suelto y algo más corto, luce con más vida que antes y por lo visto, Touko le aplicó una base de maquillaje ya que su rostro luce menos pálido que de costumbre. La apariencia de la muchacha logra soltar exclamaciones de admiración por parte de las asistentes...

-

-

-¿Acaso esto es obra tuya?. –Pregunta Yumi a Touko mientras esta se ubica a su lado.

-No me vas a decir que no está linda ahora, Onee-sama. –Responde Touko.

-Si, está linda. –Acepta la rosa roja. –Pero... ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?.

-Luego te lo explico en detalles hermanita. –Contesta su bouton.

-No será que te enamoraste de Sayaka. –Plantea Rosa Chinensis.

-¡Onee-sama!. –Exclama Touko enrojecida. –No digás esas cosas ni en broma. Sabés que yo no soy de tu sindicato, no tengo esos gustos, no comparto esas ideas con vos...

-Creo que acertaste. –Le dice Shimako por lo bajo.

-Es posible. –Asiente Yumi.

-

-

Tras Sayaka, las demás asistentes a la reunión van llegando una a una iniciándose la tertulia al ingreso de la ultima asistente. Minutos después, se aprueba que la ceremonia de bienvenida se desarrolle ese miércoles por la tarde dado que en la mañana sería imposible por las actividades de la escuela. Rato más tarde y luego de ultimados los detalles finales, las concurrentes se aprestan a abandonar el sitio cuando imprevistamente una profesora llega al lugar solicitando la presencia de Touko y Yumi. La docente les explica a las rosas rojas que Sachiko y otra alumna de la universidad sufrieron un accidente al caerse en la escalera por lo que Sachiko pidió que Yumi y su prima la acompañen en el hospital, a pesar de que Sei se encuentra con ellas. Alarmadas, ambas rosas se aprestan a partir al hospital.

Una vez que las chicas llegan al nosocomio, Touko se adelanta a Yumi debido a que esta se demoró pagando el taxi que las trajo al lugar, por lo que al perder de vista a Touko, Yumi tuvo que preguntar en recepción por la paciente...

-

-

-Buenas... tardes. –Susurra Yumi algo agitada. –Quisiera saber en que habitación se encuentra la paciente Ogasawara.

-A ver... ya le informo. –Avisa la recepcionista revisando su computadora. –No, no veo a nadie con ese apellido.

-Pero si me dijeron que está aquí, en este hospital. –Explica la rosa roja. –Tiene que haber un error, ella se accidentó en la Universidad Lilian hace un rato...

-¡Ah si!. –Exclama la mujer. –Ya recordé. Debe ser la paciente de reciente ingreso de la habitación 306, está en el tercer piso, pabellón de traumatología.

-¡Gracias!. –Saluda Yumi alejándose hacia el ascensor.

-

-

Al llegar al sitio determinado, Yumi se encuentra con una mujer yaciente en la cama del hospital, la misma tiene una sonda colocada y una vía endovenosa conectada, además de presentar el rostro cubierto de vendajes. Al verla, Yumi se acerca a la cama y rompe en llantos arrodillándose junto a ella mientras comienza a hablarle...

-

-

-Sachiko... –Solloza Yumi. -¿Qué te sucedió?. Mirá en el estado en que te encontrás... Sachiko... no pude decirte cuanto te amo... Pero es la verdad... Yo te amo más que nada en el mundo, y con Sei no pasó nada de nada... ¡Creeme!. Estaba con ella ese día para pedirle consejo sobre como declararte mi amor... pero jamás me imaginé que lo haría de esta manera y en un lugar como este... Sachiko... tenés que despertarte y estar bien para poder seguir almorzando las dos juntas como siempre... por que yo... yo te amo...

-Viste, es como te lo dije siempre y vos no querías escuchar razones. –Se escucha decir a una mujer detrás de Yumi.

-

-

Al escuchar esa voz familiar, Yumi se incorpora y reconoce a Sei junto a otras dos chicas: Touko y Sachiko quien se encuentra con uno de sus brazos enyesados viendo sorprendida a Yumi...

-

-

-Yumi te ama a vos y no tiene ninguna relación conmigo. –Continúa hablando la rubia. –Espero que ahora lo entiendas.

-Yumi... ¿Qué estás haciendo acá en esta habitación?. –Plantea Sachiko extrañada.

-¡Siempre tan despistada Onee-sama!. –Exclama Touko. –Debiste haberme seguido así no te perdías. Te vimos meterte en esta habitación así que te seguimos para buscarte...

-

-

Yumi, al ver a su amada Onee-sama se lanza hacia ella abrazándola mientras apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de la mayor, entre sollozos le manifiesta todos sus sentimientos...

-

-

-Sachiko... creí que estabas grave... ¿Qué sucedió?. –Pregunta la chiquita sin despegarse de su hermana mayor.

-Iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela. -Explica Sachiko. -Cuando de repente tropecé y me caí por una de las escaleras. Quien se encuentra en esta habitación es una de mis compañeras que me rescató en la caída, si no fuera por su intervención, de seguro estaría en grave estado.

-¿Y ella está delicada?. –Pregunta la rosa roja señalando a la paciente que se encuentra recostada.

-Según los médicos no es serio, pero debe permanecer en observación por unas horas ya que se golpeó el rostro. –Asevera la señorita.

-Menos mal. –Suspira Yumi aferrada aún a Sachiko. -Pero... ¿Qué hacés acá Sei?.

-Alguien tenía que acompañarla al hospital. -Aclara la rubia. –Además eso le pasó porque iba caminando muy distraída. –Agrega. – Sachiko. ¿En quien estarías pensando?.

-Puedo imaginármelo. –Añade Touko.

-Yumi, espero me perdonés por no confiar en vos imaginándome cosas que no eran ciertas y... –Se interrumpe la peliazul sacando un pañuelo para restregarse los ojos con él. –Y hacerte sufrir por ello. La verdad es que yo... –Dice antes de comenzar a sollozar.

-¡Perdoname vos a mí Sachiko!. –Señala la estudiante. –Si no hubiese salido con Sei, no hubiera pasado eso que viste.

-La culpa es mía. –Afirma la universitaria. –Por malinterpretar las cosas y no confiar en vos.

-Touko, mejor dejemos a estas dos solas así hablan tranquilas. –Ordena la chica de cabellos cortos.

-De acuerdo Sei-sama. –Acepta la bouton.

-

-

Cuando las acompañantes se alejan, las rosas rojas ocupan uno de los asientos del pasillo para así poder hablar más relajadas...

-

-

-¿Te duele mucho Onee-sama?. –Pregunta la pequeña acariciando el brazo vendado.

-No mucho, ya se me está pasando gracias a los medicamentos que me dieron a tomar. –Expone la senpai.

-Cuando vi a tu compañera en esa cama... –Explica Yumi. -Creí que no iba a poder decirte lo que siento por vos y... hasta pensé lo peor...

-Ya pasó. –La tranquiliza Sachiko mientras la abraza. –Yo estoy bien, no fue nada serio. –Y ahora... –Susurra. –Me gustaría saber si lo que le decías a mi compañera cuando la confundiste conmigo era cierto.

-Por supuesto que es verdad Sachiko. –Afirma la chiquita. –Te amo con toda mi alma... te amo desde siempre.

-Gracias por decírmelo Yumi, pero yo... –Musita la peliazul antes de romper en llantos. –Creo que tengo que decirte que también siento algo especial por vos...

-Sachiko... –Susurra la chica de los moños.

-En verdad no te elegí como mi Soeur porque actuamos juntas en una obra de teatro, sino que... es porque desde siempre me gustaste, no recuerdo si fue en la secundaria baja, o en la ceremonia de bienvenida, al verte un día... me enamoré de vos a primera vista... pero... desde entonces, nunca pude... o no supe como decírtelo apropiadamente... no me salían las palabras... así que cuando el otro día me preguntaste el porqué de mi elección sólo me salió decirte eso...

-Ya no te preocupés por eso Onee-sama. –Comenta Yumi tomándola entre sus brazos. –Pero... aún no me dijiste que sentís por mí.

-Creo que es obvio... también te amo Yumi. –Asegura Sachiko viéndola firmemente a los ojos.

-Y entonces Onee-sama, digo, Sachiko... ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia de manera oficial?.

-Claro que acepto. –Afirma la rosa mayor. –Espero hacerte muy feliz a mi lado.

-Desde ya que lo seremos. -Asevera la rosa menor. –Vamos a ser muy felices... –Expone mientras acerca su rostro al de su Soeur.

-

-

De esa manera, los labios de ambas rosas se unen por primera vez, al principio de una manera tímida acercan sus bocas y se dan un suave roce de labios, cuando ambas se separan, se ven a los ojos, se sonríen y finalmente aceptan lo que sienten en sus corazones y se entregan a un fuerte abrazo en el cual unen sus labios en un intenso y cálido beso...

Por la noche, ambas muchachas se encuentran en la casa de la mayor ya que a pedido de esta, Yumi, Sei y Touko pasarán la noche en la residencia Ogasawara para acompañar a Sachiko en su convalecencia. Pero, para comodidad de las chicas, Touko y Sei dormirán en una habitación aparte mientras que Yumi comparte habitación con su amada Sachiko...

-

-

-Ya te sentís más aliviada Onee-sama. –Pregunta Rosa Chinensis mientras masajea los hombros de Sachiko.

-Yumi... ¿Qué te dije que haría si me seguías llamando de esa manera?. –Le reclama la rosa mayor.

-Te lo digo de cariño Sachiko Onee-sama. –Insiste mientras prosigue con sus masajes.

-Creo que si es así no me queda otra que aceptártelo. –Asegura la mayor mientras toma la mano de su hermana.

-Gracias Onee-sama.

-No, gracias a vos Yumi, estos masajes me aliviaron mucho... –Comenta Sachiko mientras intenta recostarse. –Cargar con este yeso es muy agotador.

-Acostate que yo te tapo. –Indica Yumi.

-Como digas. –Acepta Sachiko mientras se acomoda en el futón colocado en el piso de la habitación. -Pero arrimá tu futón al mío así no estamos muy alejadas.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta la rosa roja llevando a cabo lo pedido por su Soeur.

-Gracias, así podemos conversar mejor. –Explica la universitaria tomando la mano de su hermanita.

-Onee-sama... –Susurra la pequeña.

-Acercate un poco más Yumi... –Le ordena mientras la atrae para si.

-Claro... –Acepta la chica de los moños mientras la abraza.

-Yumi... no sabés lo aliviada que me siento y lo feliz que estoy de poder decirte cuanto te amo...

-Yo también te amo Onee-sama... –Musita abrazando aún más a Sachiko.

-¿Podremos dormir así, sin separarnos?. –Plantea la mayor.

-Si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos Onee-sama.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta Sachiko sin soltarla. –Buenas noches Yumi, que descanses. –Se despide dándole un beso.

-Hasta mañana Onee-sama. –Se despide Yumi también con un beso.

-Que descanses.

-

-

Dejamos así a las chicas que descansen luego de un largo día de sustos en el que finalmente triunfó la fuerza del amor... y que de seguro sus días seguirán colmados de amor y felicidad.

-

-

Fin.

-

-

Bueno, en realidad no es el final definitivo ya que como me quedaron muchas cosas en el tintero decidí hacer un epílogo de este fic que publicaré dentro de poco. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y el fic en si. ¡Gracias a todos por leerlo!. ¡Gokigenyo!.

-

-

Julian Manes.

-

-

La Declaración. Capítulo Tres. Noviembre de 2006. Sayaka, Naoko y Asuza son personajes de mi creación y por lo tanto, de mi propiedad. Todos los demás personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y productores.


	4. Epilogo

**LA DECLARACIÓN.**

**EPÍLOGO.**

-

-

Quince días mas tarde, y ya con la ceremonia de bienvenida atrás, las rosas vuelven a reunirse en su mansión para debatir acerca de los numerosos problemas y planteos cotidianos de sus funciones. Ya en el salón de reuniones, Touko y Sayaka se encuentran esperando a las demás concurrentes que al parecer llegarán más tarde que de costumbre... imprevistamente Sayaka comienza a quejarse...

-

-

-¡Touko-sama!. –Exclama restregándose los ojos. –Los lentes de contacto me molestan de nuevo.

-¡Otra vez!. –Profiere Touko. –Tenés que acostumbrarte a ellos, y si te frotás los ojos es peor.

-Pero... me duelen... –Chilla.

-¡Está bien!. –Acepta la senpai. –Dejame que te ponga las gotas.

-

-

La bouton se acerca a la joven, esta le da un gotero en donde se encuentra el medicamento. En su asiento, Sayaka levanta la vista y Touko de pie, le coloca en cada órbita la dosis correspondiente. Como la kouhai continúa sintiendo ardor en la vista Touko toma el rostro de la pequeña entre sus manos y acerca sus ojos a los de la chiquita para ver lo que le sucede. Sayaka al encontrarse en esta situación, se sonroja y nuevamente se dispone como si fuese a recibir un beso cerrando sus ojos y amoldando sus labios. Touko, al verla dispuesta se sorprende, pero siente que no puede resistirse ante el ofrecimiento de la alumna de primero, por lo que decide entregarse a sus impulsos y besa los labios de la chica en un contacto rápido. Al separarse las chicas, Touko observa a Sayaka quien parece estar muy contenta con lo ocurrido, por lo que Touko se dispone a darle otro beso pero, alguien tiene que interrumpir...

-

-

-¡Ay perdón!. –Exclama Asuza desde la entrada del salón. –No quise interrumpirlas.

-Pasá. –Ordena Touko soltando a Sayaka. –Y no te preocupés, no interrumpiste nada porque no pasó nada.

-Pero es que... –Insiste la recién llegada.

-Dije que no pasó nada. –Asevera la bouton enrojecida. –Lo único que hice es revisarle los ojos a Sayaka ya que los tiene irritados por los lentes de contacto.

-Yo decía nomás... –Insiste la pelirroja. –Pasa que como acá son todas raras...

-¡Si, pero yo no lo soy!. –Afirma enérgica la senpai. –Y si andás divulgando esas cosas o si te atrevés a decir de mí cosas que no son ciertas te arrancaré esos pelos rojos que tenés uno a uno.

-No te hagás dramas. –Asegura la chica. -No soy de las que se meten en la vida de los demás y luego desparraman sus secretos.

-Gracias Touko-sama. –Comenta Sayaka. –Me hizo sentir bien con lo que hizo.

-De... de nada. –Susurra la bouton sonrojada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?. –Pregunta la amiga de Noriko.

-Bueno, ella... –Prosigue la joven antes de ser interrumpida por la alumna de segundo.

-¡Sayaka!. –Exclama Touko avergonzada. –Andá a preparar té por favor. Las demás ya están por llegar.

-Si, enseguida. –Dice mientras se dirige a cumplir con la orden de su superiora.

-Podrías al menos reconocer que algo sentís por ella. ¿No?. –Plantea Asuza.

-Ni siquiera la quiero para Petite Soeur. –Declara Touko volviendo la vista ruborizada. –Está acá para ayudarnos en las actividades del Yamayurikai.

-Si no sos sincera conmigo, al menos selo con vos misma. –Cuestiona la pelirroja.

-

-

Touko no responde, mantiene sus ojos alejados de los de la kouhai, quizás para evitar que revelen lo que en realidad siente. Afortunadamente para la orgullosa muchacha, Yumi ingresa al recinto bastante alborozada...

-

-

-¡Hola a todas!. –Exclama la chica de los moños al entrar al lugar. -¡Vean lo que me regaló Sachiko!. –Vocifera extendiendo su mano a las presentes.

-¡Que bonito!. –Es un anillo muy hermoso. –Asegura Asuza.

-Y se ve que es caro. –Agrega Touko.

-No lo sé. –Dice Yumi. –Ella me dijo que es un solitario de plata y la piedra es una amatista en forma de rosa roja. Creo que lo mandó a hacer.

-¿Un solitario?. -Plantea la pelirroja. –Eso quiere decir que...

-¡Si!. –Da como única respuesta la rosa roja.

-Creo que me perdí de algo. –Manifiesta la bouton.

-¿Y como se encuentra ella de su brazo?. –Pregunta Asuza.

-Mucho mejor. –Responde Fukuzawa. –Y su compañera ya salió del hospital.

-Que suerte.

-

-

Instantes después, las demás integrantes del Yamayurikai hacen acto de presencia. Luego de las cuestiones propias del Concejo, y finalizados los temas a tratar en la reunión, Noriko realiza un anuncio a la Asamblea...

-

-

-Chicas... aprovechando esta reunión quisiera comentarles algo a todas. –Inicia.

-¿Qué será que nos va a decir?. –Comenta Yumi.

-¡Y que va ser Onee-sama!. –Dice su bouton. –Nos va a decir que eligió Petite Soeur.

-Si, es eso. –Afirma la chica de melena oscura.

-¿Acaso es Asuza?. –Plantea Shimako.

-Así es Onee-sama. –Contesta su hermanita. –Después de pensarlo mucho y recordando que de pequeñas fuimos muy buenas amigas y que al reencontrarnos tiempo después conservamos nuestra amistad, decidí que podría participar en el concejo de las rosas. Y ya que encajó a la perfección en nuestro grupo, es que la elijo como mi Petite Soeur, si es que ella acepta.

-¡Que bueno Noriko!. –Exclama Yoshino.

-Vos que decís Asuza. –Expone Noriko ofreciéndole el rosario. -¿Aceptas ser mi Petite Soeur?.

-Acepto tu propuesta. –Responde tomando el rosario colocándoselo a continuación.

-

-

La sala se llena de las aclamaciones por parte de las muchachas ante la nueva integrante del Yamayurikai. Mientras las chicas festejan el feliz acontecimiento, Yumi desliza un comentario muy poco sutil...

-

-

-Ahora sólo falta que Touko consagre a Sayaka como su Petite Soeur.

-¡Onee-sama!. –Exclama la mencionada ruborizada. –Aún no está decidido que ella sea mi Soeur.

-Podrías elegirla. –Añade Yoshino. –Es muy buena chica y nos hace falta alguien como ella en el Yamayurikai.

-Claro que si. –Completa Noriko. –Es muy servicial.

-Además las dos hacen linda pareja. –Expone Shimako.

-Eso es cierto Shimako-sama. –Comenta Asuza. –Recién las vi a las dos...

-¡No te atrevas a decir cosas raras!. –Vocifera Touko molesta.

-A mí... me gustaría ser la Petite Soeur de Touko-sama. –Dice Sayaka compungida. –Pero, si ella no quiere, no podré serlo...

-Eso es algo que lo tenemos que hablar nosotras dos a solas. –Le responde la mencionada bouton conmovida. –Así que en otro momento lo conversamos tranquilas.

-Está bien. –Acepta la chica.

-¡Me alegro de ser parte del concejo estudiantil!. –Festeja Asuza para retomar el tema. –En cuanto le cuente a mi novio se pondrá muy contento.

-

-

Al escuchar esa palabra, las chicas se ponen algo incomodas, como si les recorriera un escalofrío...

-

-

-Es que mi novio es parte del concejo estudiantil de Hanadera. –Agrega la pelirroja.

-Posiblemente mi hermano lo conozca. –Comenta Yumi. –Él también integra ese concejo.

-¡Ah si!. Creo que fue gracias al primo de Sachiko que pudo entrar. –Recuerda Yoshino.

-Mejor no acordarse de él. –Discrepa Shimako.

-

-

Luego de las últimas conversaciones, la reunión del día finaliza. En esta oportunidad, son las rosas blancas quienes se quedan a solas acomodando el recinto... excepto Asuza a quien relevaron de sus tareas por ser su día especial.

-

-

-Noriko. –Interrumpe el silencio Shimako. -¿Hubo alguna razón en especial por la que hayas elegido a Asuza como tu Soeur?.

-Ninguna en particular, lo que dije en la ceremonia es lo que sucedió. –Aclara la bouton.

-Noriko, no pretendas engañarme. –Susurra la rosa blanca mientras la abraza. –Podés decírmelo a mí, nadie se va a enterar.

-Bueno, en realidad si hubo otra razón más por la que la elegí a ella... –Murmura ruborizada la chiquita correspondiendo a su abrazo. –Pero si te la digo te vas a enojar...

-No creo que hayas hecho algo malo como para ocultármelo. –La alienta Rosa Gigantea. –Y lo que haya sido quedará entre nosotras.

-Entonces... te lo cuento pero si me prometés que no te vas a reír.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta la senpai.

-Ocurre que... además de elegirla porque fuimos amigas de la infancia, la elegí porque tiene un novio varón, de esa manera no se iba a enamorar de vos o de mí interponiéndose en nuestra relación.

-Si que sos celosa Noriko. –Masculla la chica del pelo ondulado. –Podés quedarte tranquila que mis sentimientos hacia vos son muy fuertes.

-Gracias Shimako. –Suspira la chica de la melena oscura. –Escucharte decir eso me pone muy feliz. –Musita apretándola aún más entre sus brazos.

-De nada.

-

-

Las dos chicas clavan sus miradas una en otra para luego fundirse en un tierno beso de amor... al separarse la mayor dice algunas palabras...

-

-

-¿No queda nada por terminar?.

-Ya está todo listo, lo que faltaría sería cerrar la puerta con llave para que no nos interrumpan... –Sugiere la menor seductoramente.

-¿Acaso me estás proponiendo...?. –Comenta la rosa blanca.

-Creo que nos mentiríamos si dijéramos que podemos esperar hasta la próxima vez que estemos a solas en casa. –Dice la bouton.

-La llave está sobre la mesa. –Acepta Shimako mientras se suelta el pañuelo y los botones de su uniforme.

-Enseguida cierro la puerta. –Apura la chiquita tomando la llave.

-

-

Noriko cierra la puerta con llave mientras Shimako se sienta en la mesa dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho acomodándose de manera sugerente... al verla, Noriko se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla y a acariciarla...

-

-

Mientras las rosas blancas se deleitan en la mansión, las rosas rojas menores, van caminando hacia la salida discutiendo acerca de su propio futuro...

-

-

-Touko-sama... ¿Vos a mí me odiás?. –Plantea Sayaka.

-Por que tendría que odiarte. –Responde Touko extrañada. –No me hiciste nada malo.

-Pero... tampoco me querés.

-Nunca dije que no te quisiera... -Susurra cabizbaja. –Tengo que resolver algunas cuestiones antes de definir si te quiero o no como mi Petite Soeur. En estos días me pasaron cosas que nunca antes viví, por lo que quisiera que tengas un poco de paciencia.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Eso si!. –Exclama la muchacha de los rizos. –No le comentés de esto a nadie porque sino te doy unas buenas cachetadas.

-Las cuales te devolveré una a una si te atrevés a pegarme. –Amenaza Sayaka dándose vuelta repentinamente mientras mira a Touko a los ojos.

-Esa es la clase de chica que me gusta. –Susurra Touko conforme.

-

-

Al tener a Sayaka tan cerca de si nuevamente, Touko siente nuevamente ese irrefrenable impulso de besarla, por lo que esta vez es ella quien se apresta para recibir un beso de parte de la chica de pelo negro. Ante esta situación, Sayaka aprovecha que Touko se encuentra dispuesta, la abraza fuertemente y le da un beso apasionado en los labios... pero, imprevistamente Touko se suelta de Sayaka y comienza a caminar hacia la salida...

-

-

-Disculpame. –Susurra Touko sonrojada. -Esto es algo que nunca me pasó... y que no concibo muy bien...

-Entiendo. –Acepta Sayaka. –Con que sepas que siento algo por vos me es suficiente por ahora.

-Eso si... –Añade la senpai. –No creas que no te aprecio o que no te quiero.

-

-

Sin decir más, Sayaka toma del brazo a su senpai y ambas caminan hasta la salida de la escuela...

A la mañana siguiente. Yumi llega a la escuela de la manera acostumbrada, pero al llegar adonde se encuentra emplazada María-sama, Touko la está esperando...

-

-

-Gokigenyo. –Saluda la chica de los moños. –Se te ve algo inquieta Touko.

-Es que... –Plantea la bouton. –Quisiera pedirte un consejo Onee-sama. –Susurra sonrojada.

-De acuerdo, para eso somos las Soeurs.

-Es que... tengo... –Titubea la chica de los rizos. -Una amiga, si, una amiga que... es mi compañera de clases y...

-¿Y que le ocurre a tu... "amiga"?. –La alienta Yumi.

-Es que... ella siempre se consideró una chica normal... –Habla bajando la voz. –A la que le gustaban los chicos, pero... de repente comenzó a sentirse atraída por... una de sus amigas y... no sabe que hacer.

-¿Pero su amiga sabe de esto?. -Cuestiona la mayor.

-Si, ella es la que dio el primer paso... –Prosigue la menor. –Hasta la besó en la boca.

-Ah, comprendo. –Es la amiga la que la acosa...

-¡No!. –Interrumpe. –No me siento... ¡Digo!. Ella no se siente acosada por la chica, es sólo que no entiende si lo que le pasa es cierto, si está bien lo que está haciendo o si es solo algo pasajero.

-A ver... –Dice Yumi mientras medita lo dicho por su kouhai. –Creo que nos olvidamos de lo más importante.

-¿Importante?.

-¡Claro!. –Exclama Yumi. –Lo que ellas sienten. –Si el amor de esta chica es correspondido por su amiga o no.

-Bueno... lo que yo sé es que esta chica si tiene sentimientos por mi amiga y... –Se interrumpe enrojecida mientras baja la mirada y se sonríe. –Y creo que mi... amiga también siente algo especial por ella.

-Entiendo. Si lo que ambas sienten es en verdad amor y ninguna de las dos se siente incomoda por lo que hacen y no perjudican a nadie, no veo impedimentos en esa relación. –Resuelve Yumi.

-Pero... Quisiera saber. –Plantea Touko nuevamente. -¿Vos y Sachiko tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo?.

-Todas las relaciones tienen algunas cosas en común. –Responde Yumi sonriente. –Lo nuestro llevó algo de tiempo, pero ahora somos felices las dos ya que pudimos superar todos los impedimentos.

-¿Y cual fue el mayor impedimento?.

-El miedo. -Contesta sin titubear. –El miedo al rechazo, el miedo a que no sea amor lo que siento, miedo a no ser la adecuada para ella, el miedo a que no me quiera... todas esas cosas que le están pasando ahora a tu... "amiga", Sachiko y yo también los vivimos, así que quedate tranquila que son cosas normales de la vida.

-¡Gracias Yumi!. –Expresa la jovencita. –Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-De nada.

-

-

Ambas muchachas caminan juntas hasta la escuela e ingresan a los salones de clases.

Días más tarde, Touko se dispone a hacer un anuncio en la Asamblea de las Rosas...

-

-

-Quiero notificarles que finalmente propongo a Sayaka como mi Petite Soeur. –Anuncia Touko.

-¡Que bueno!. –Festeja Yumi.

-¿Aceptás ser mi Petite Soeur?. –Solicita Touko a Sayaka ofreciéndole el rosario.

-Por supuesto que acepto. –Asiente la muchacha tomando entre sus manos el rosario ofrecido.

-

-

Las chicas exclaman en aplausos ante la aceptación de Sayaka. Finalizadas las celebraciones, todas se retiran a sus casas, mientras Touko y su flamante Soeur caminan hacia la salida, van conversando...

-

-

-Onee-sama. -¿Creés que algún día seré una buena Rosa?.

-Por supuesto que lo vas a ser. –Clama Touko. –Para eso te elegí.

-Pero tengo que aprender muchas cosas para serlo. ¿No es así?.

-No te preocupés. –La conforta la senpai. -A mi lado y con todo lo que yo te voy a enseñar, vas a ser la mejor de todas las rosas de la historia... después de mí, por supuesto.

-Gracias Onee-sama.

-De nada, pero además... quisiera que vos me enseñés algunas cosas de la vida. –Dice mientras la mira ruborizada.

-¿Qué cosas Onee-sama?. –Plantea la kouhai extrañada.

-Solo... "cosas". –Afirma Touko mientras la toma del brazo y la trae para si. –Me entendés... ¿no?.

-Entiendo Onee-sama. –Asegura sonriente.

-

-

Las chicas detiene su andar, se abrazan fuertemente y se dan un rápido beso en los labios, luego de sonreírse y verse a los ojos, caminan nuevamente hacia la salida...

-

-

Fin.

-

-

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, el primero que hago de Marimite, espero les haya gustado. Tengo planeado escribir dos más, y publicar un tercero que trata de una pareja muy particular de la serie, el cual posiblemente lo publique antes de fin de año. Antes que me olvide respondo los reviews del tercer capítulo: Arisugawa¡Gracias!. Es bueno tenerte como lectora, ojalá te haya gustado este epílogo tan particular debido a quien lo protagoniza :p Kai250: gracias por el review, la espera terminó, acá está el epílogo. Espero publicar antes del fin de año, felicidades de antemano. ¡Gokigenyo!.

-

-

Julian Manes.

-

-

La Declaración. Epílogo. Diciembre de 2006. Sayaka, Naoko y Asuza son personajes de mi creación y por lo tanto, de mi propiedad. Todos los demás personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y productores.


End file.
